ONRYOO DEATH SING
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: pernah dengar soal Onryoo? kalau belum beruntunglah kalian karena disini Kuroko dan Aomine serta Kisedai cs akan bertemu Onryoo sang Hantu Pembalas dendam. Berawal dari pertemuan Kuroko dengan anak klub sastra, dirinya dan Aomine menemukan sesuatu tengah meneror mereka, bukan hanya mereka, tapi target adalah KISE! Warning : Chara death, Kisedai ft OC Author
1. Rumor

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Pernah dengar soal hantu Onryoo? nah disinilah hantu itu**

**akan menjelma menjadi teror bagi Kuroko cs.. tapi tunggu**

**ada sesuatu yang mengaitkannya dengan sesuatu..? **

**dan kawannya sendiri!? siapa? **

**WARNING : GAGAL, HOROR GAGAL,****GAGAL UJIAN, dan Burung GAGAL #ditimpuk**

* * *

**_"In this world.. i just..want to REVENGE..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sepotong Prolog..._**

**_Pernahkah kalian mendengar soal 'Onryo'? ya, Onryo adalah salah satu hantu Jepang yang sangat sudah dikenal oleh masyarakat. Orang awam lebih sering mengenalnya dengan HANTU PEMBALAS DENDAM, itulah Onryo si arwah penasaran yang membunuh orang-orang yang telah melukai dan menyayat-nyayat hatinya semasa hidup.. di era sekarang Onryuu lebih sering diperdendangkan sebagai cerita horror. Tap, apa kalian percaya kalau ternyata ONRYO sendiri tidaklah hanya sekedar cerita pengantar tidur semata…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Are You hear that? Foolish Human.. so poor.. i will kill you..._**

**_I hate you... die.. die die.. in the name of_**

**_ONRYO SONG...Bloody body for my dinner..._**

**_dont run, dont come back, dont look at your back..._**

**_cause i will sing for you... I m the hell singer..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ONRYOO.._**

* * *

Ini kisah kawan.. kisah di sebuah sekolah... di musim berhujan...

Hari itu hari yang dingin di Teikou Chuu Gakuen, SMP elit yang popular akan Klub Basketnya ini terlihat lebih lengang. Murid-murid terlihat kusyuk pada kegiatan bejalar mereka, dan sekarang seorang pria berambut biru turkis melintas di perpustakaan yang lebih sepi dari hari biasanya, cowok bermata sayu itu menyapu seluruh rak buku, menyipitkan matanya dengan hati-hati mencari buku yang diinginkannya. Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota 1st string Klub Basket yang terkenal sebagai 'six phantom' ini akhirnya mengambil sebuah buku tentang Geografi.

"Sepi sekali…" gumam Kuroko yang sudah duduk manis sambil membuka buku bersampul hijau lumut itu. "Geografi membuat kepalaku pening" Kuroko sengaja bertandang ke perpus bukan tanpa alasan, kalian tahu, besok pagi cowok unyu ini akan menghadapi tes super cepat dari Sensei yang mengajarinya Geografi. Bagi Kuroko ini lebih parah daripada latihan fisiknya di klub basket.

"Aku butuh buku lain sebagai refrensi dulu.. hmm…" ketika Kuroko berjingkat untuk mengambil sebuah buku agak tebal di rak ketiga badannya limbung ke kiri dan menyenggol sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ups.. maaf ya.. aku tak sampai.." Kuroko menoleh kea rah sosok yang di senggolnya, dia tercekat melihat siapa yang disenggolnya.

"Eh~ ga apa-apa.. aku yang terlalu dekat.. lho Onii chan kan anggota klub basket yang waktu itu?" sosok berambut putih berbandana pink pastel itu membuat Kuroko agak tercekat.

"Uh un.. yaa namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, maaf kau anak kelas 1 ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yup! Namaku NANALI YUKIHINA, senang kalau Oni chan ingat aku.." jawab gadis mungil itu. kuroko mengingat kejadian OBE(Out of Body Experience)*fic sebelumnya* dan gadis ini begitu mirip dengan anak yang waktu itu bersamanya, hanya saja namanya YUKIHINA NANALI bukan SHIRAYUKI NANALI.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang Oni chan lakukan disini?" tanya Nanali.

"Mencari buku refrensi bejalar untuk Geografiku besok.. ah dan apa yang kau…" sebelum Kuroko selesai bicara seorang cowok berambut hitam raven dengan 3 buku di tangannya datang menghampiri Kuroko.

"Hoi Nana kau sudah dapat diktat lamanya? Kita butuh untuk klub kita" sahutnya dengan gaya agak urakan. "Aku sudah dapat ko Hiro-san! Ah maaf aku kelamaan, sudah kenal belum? Dia Kuroko Tetsuya san, anggota klub basket" Nanali menyapa balik sosok bermata ruby itu.

"Ah Tetsu senpai ya? Namaku Hiroya Kakihara, ketua klub sastra.. nee tumben senpai ke sini?" Hiroya menjabat tangan Kuroko.

"Ya, Cuma sekedar cari buku.. maaf mengganggu kalian" senyum kecil Kuroko mengembang.

"Musim dingin begini memang suasana yang tidak menyenangkan ya? Apalagi kelasku masih membahas soal 'ITU'" Hiroya yang duduk di antara Nanali dan Kuroko bersandar di kursi.

"ITU?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hiroo~ san! Jangan bicara soal itu ah, Chie san sudah bilang hal ini jangan sampai mengganggu para senpai yang lain kan?" Nanali terlihat kuatir dengan perkataan Hiroya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" sekarang Kuroko terserang penyakit kepo. "Aduh maaf Kuroko nii, seharusnya kami ga bicara soal hal ini padamu…" tukas Nanali.

"Sudah terlanjur toh..mendingan diberi tahu daripada tersebar gossip yang ga-ga" Hiroya kembali ke posisi duduknya dan menatap kertas di depannya. "Tetsu senpai tolong jangan bilang pada yang lain ya?" pinta Hiroya. Kuroko mengangguk antara ngerti dan tidak.

"Ini rumor di kelasku, Nanali sekelas denganku juga jadi langsung saja ya.. ada rumor beredar soal ONRYUU di antara semua murid kelas 1.. tapi karena tidak ingin menambah parah rumor jadi kami para Kouhai*junior* Cuma tutup mulut…" Hiroya memulai ceritanya.

"Ah sebelumnya apa itu ONRYO?" tanya Kuroko.

"Onryo adalah arwah penasaran yang menyimpan dendam semasa hidupnya karena perlakuan seseorang, arwahnya akan membunuh orang yang dianggapnya sebagai 'si pelaku' dari dendamnya…" jelas Nanali.

"Lantas ada hubungan apa kelas kalian dengan Onryo dan rumornya?" sahut Kuroko kembali.

"2 hari lalu, teman sekelas kami seorang cewek bernama Aikawa ditemukan meninggal di rumahnya setelah dia bilang kalau salah seorang senpai kami mati dan menjadi 'Onryuu', dia meninggal di kamar mandi dengan leher tercekik oleh kain…" Hiroya memelankan suaranya, entah kenapa hawa dingin menyerang Kuroko.

"Senpai yang dikatakan oleh Hiro san adalah Shizuku Oboro, cewek yang meninggal akibat sebuah 'kasus' yang tidak banyak yang tahu tapi.. aku dengar ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan salah seorang teman Kuroko nii… Shizuku senpai yang marah besar malam itu tergilas oleh kereta dan meninggal begitu saja.. sejak saat itu siapapun yang terlibat dengan Oboro senpai meninggal tragis… termasuk Aikawa san, kabarnya dia sempat bertengkar karena cowok yang mereka sukai sama..…" Nanali dengan wajah takut menceritakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak dapat dicerna Kuroko. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya, hal ini juga menyangkut salah seorang temannya? Siapa? Aomine kah?

"Jadi senpai itu menjadi Onryo dan membalas dendam pada semua orang yang didendami olehnya?" Kuroko mencoba mencari kesimpulan. Hiroya Cuma mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Bel memecah ketakutan mereka, ketiganya meninggalkan perpustakaan sesaat sebelum Kuroko keluar, dia merasa ada sosok hitam di balik rak buku menyeringai padanya dengan mata beringas, Kuroko berbalik dan tak ada apapun di sana.. "Huh?".

.

.

.

Di kafetaria.. "TETSUUU! Bagaimana ini!? Ulangan Geografi membuat kepalaku serasa melayang ke Mars!" Aomine yang dari tadi mengaduk-aduk lemon teanya Cuma bisa meraung-raung tak merespon kegilaan Aomine, tapi dia malah bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Aomine melotot.

"Aomine kun..kau pernah kenal dengan orang yang bernama Kenji Kawada san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Haah? Siapa itu? aku tak tahu!? Kau kenapa sih Tetsu dari tadi aneh banget?" sekarang Aomine yang keliatan bingung.

Sebelum Kuroko menjelaskan, Hiroya dan Nanali tiba-tiba berlari kea rah meja Kuroko dan Aomine. "Kuroko ni! Ayo ikut kami!" seru Nanali. Kuroko dan Aomine Cuma cengo.

"Sudahlah! Ayo ikutt! Ah Dai senpai juga!" Hiroya menyeret serta Aomine.

"ADA APA INI? $#$#%" Aomine yang super bingung Cuma pasrah di seret-seret ke sebuah ruangan.. ruangan..SASTRA! kontan Hiroya menggebrak pintu saking paniknya.

Sekarang Aomine dan Kuroko serasa di tonjok oleh sesuatu, kepala mereka benar-benar blank ketika melihat sebuah tulas merah besar-besar di papan tulis ruang sastra itu. tulisan yang berbunyi…

**"SELANJUTNYA.. GAME KEMATIAN SUDAH DIMULAI…NYANYIAN ONRYO DARI NERAKA TELAH BERDENDANG" .** "Siapa yang iseng melakukan ini?" tanya Aomine.

"Bukan itu! baca yang bagian bawahnya lagi" pinta Nanali. Perut Aomine dan Kuroko serasa tersambar sesuatu, tercekat oleh tulisan yang merah itu…

**"HADIAH KEMATIAN UNTUK TARGET UTAMA.. KISE RYOUTA…"** semua pucat, angin semakin mengamuk tanda badai telah mendekat…

"KISE..KUN?" Kuroko tak mengerti, tapi satu yang jelas.. kalau KISE DALAM BAHAYA! Apakah hubungan Kise dengan Onryo Shizuku? Benarkah klub basket dan sekolah mereka sedang diteror oleh 'SESUATU?'

malam berbadai itu datang dan itu tandanya mereka tak akan pulang sebelum badai selesai...

dari ruang musik terdengar seseorang bernyanyi...

**"_Dont Cry-dont cry.. i dont want to scare you..._**

**_I just want..._**

**_to... _**

**_KILL YOU..MY DEAREST FRIEND..."_**

_._

_._

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**_  
_

**Wahaaaii akirnya fic misterius hooowww gimana ini?**

**Kise lagi Kise lagi? kenapa? karena Yuzu suka Kise**

**dengan segala hormat semoga kalian suka **

**fic ini.. oke deh! langsung aja yaa**

**R^R minna~**


	2. The target was KISE!

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Apakah Onryoo itu ada? kini untuk kesekian Kalinya**

**KISE dalam bahaya...**

**WARNING : GAJE.. ABAL-ABAL, LUAR DALEM, SILAKAN DIBACA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_Long time ago.. i really happy with you... _**

**_Long time ago.. you make my Live full of color..._**

**_But now.. i will pay it for your kindness my dearest friend..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"I will Pray for you... before i CUT OFF YOUR HEAD EASILY..."_**

**_._**

**_"ONRYOO"_**

* * *

**_"Sejatinya... jiwa yang dendam sama saja seperti kau menuangkan _**

**_sepercik air jeruk ke atas luka yang masih menganga..._**

**_katakanlah kawan, bahwa luka itu...tidak akan hilang bahkan oleh TANGAN KEJImu.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Teikou chuu Gakuen..._**

Siang yang bisa dibilang Malam.. kenapa? Karena mendung yang pekat sudah mendekat dengan deru angin yang bahkan bisa menerbangkan seekor burung pipit, rintik hujan sudah menetes dan tak akan lama lagi hujan bakal datang bergerombol menyerang Teikou gakuen. Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan terduduklah empat orang yang beku, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun. Apalagi setelah papan tulis di depan mereka ditulisi oleh sesuatu yang membuat semua orang bergidik.

"….Aku bingung jadinya.." Aomine memecah keheningan membuat orang-orang melirik penuh tanya. "Kenapa harus Kise? Selama ini dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun di klub, dia selalu datang, penuh senyum kayak orang bego, ga ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia diteror oleh sesuatu" jelas Aomine panjang lebar.

"Masalahanya Ryou senpai ga tau kalau dirinya sedang diteror kan? Apalagi ini kejadian yang lebih ekstrim dari kejadian Aikawa san" Hiroya meletakkan dirinya di atas meja sambil menoleh kea rah senpai birunya.

"Dari tulisannya.. aku yakin kalau gossip soal Onryoo dan para senpai itu juga ada hubunganya" tukas Nanali. "Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Aomine melongo penuh tanya.

"Kabar mengatakan kalau Aikawa san dan seorang senpai dari kelas 3 bernama Shizuku Oboro san sepertinya terlibat masalah soal cowok" terang Kuroko.

"Hooo tapi waktu itu kau tanya soal Kenji Kawada itu siapa?" tanya Aomine. "Uhm.. itu nama senpai yang jadi ketua klub aikido..dan sepertinya dia terlihat bersama dengan Oboro san waktu dulu" Kuroko mencoba mengingat-ingat orang yang bahkan tak pernah berpapasan dengannya itu.

"Ah Ken senpai dan Shizu senpai itu pacaran lho" sergah Hiroya.

"SERIUSSS!?" Aomine langsung tegap grak sementara Kuroko langsung kaget. "Hiro san.. itu kan Cuma kabar saja… " sela Nanali. "Tapi semua anak klub aikido dan sastra tahu soalnya Chie san, bendahara kami juga ikut klub itu" Hiroya melengos ke arah jendela, dia merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikan.

"Hiro san? Ada apa?" Nanali menengok temannya yang merengut dari tadi. "Ah tidak.. Cuma merasa ada yang memerhatikan" jawaban Hiroya sontak kembali membuat tengkuk Kuroko dingin, ada apa ini?

Tak lama hujan angin melanda dan sepertinya bakal lama.

"Para sensei ga akan mengijinkan kita untuk pulang disaat begini" Aomine menopang kepalanya dan terlihat malas. "Aomine kun, di gym ada siapa saja?" tanya Kuroko baru ingat kalau jam 12 ada latihan.

"Yang kulihat sepertinya ada Kise dan Midorima.. Akashi..dan Murasakibara sepertinya belum datang.. tadi baru saja aku lewat sana.." jawab Aomine. Semua terdiam sejenak. Tapi Kuroko langsung berdiri dan jantungnya seperti dipukul oleh sesuatu saking kerasnya.

"Tetsu? kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine balik.

"Aomine kun..kau bilang.. KISE KUN?" ulang Kuroko. "Huh?" Hiroya dan Nanali yang belum ngeh Cuma cengo. "Lho? Iya emangnya kenapa?" sahut Aomine. Tiba-tiba Nanali yang baru saja mendeteksi apa yang dimaksud Kuroko langsung memucat.

"Kise nii dalam bahaya kan!? Tulisan itu ga akan jadi penggertak!" Nanali membuat Hiroya kaget. "Itu pasti Cuma iseng!" tukas Aomine.

"Hei..Tetsu senpai, kalau ga salah salah satu bagian atap gym sedang diperbaiki kan?" tanya Hiroya perlahan. "Umh..iya..dan sepertinya…" jawab Kuroko tidak yakin.

"BAHAYA! AYO BERGEGAS!" seruan Hiroya membuat Aomine dan Kuroko ikutan lari. "Hi..Hiro san! Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Nanali sambil ikut berlari.

Hiroya tidak menjawab, dia Cuma berlari kea rah Gym dan ketika itu juga dia menemukan Kise sedang berlatih Shoot. "Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Lho..siapa mereka?" sapa Kise dengan enteng padahal ga tau kalau kawan-kawannya setengah mati mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalian habis lari-lari di lorong?"tanya Kise makin kuatir.

"Dia ga merasa nyawanya sedang terancam ya?" bisik Aomine. "Kurasa itu Cuma gertakan saja..?" tukas Hiroya.

"Ayolaaah! Jangan begitu ga baik bisik-bisik!, hei Kurokocchi lihat! Aku menemukan shoot baru yang bakal ngalahin Midorimacchi!" tukas Kise menuju keluar garis untuk melakukan triple point.

"Yayaya… itu menggelikan" Aomine Cuma mencela Kise. "Huuuhh bilang saja kau iri Aominecchi!" tukas Kise. "…" Kuroko dan yang lain Cuma menghela napas.

Tapi seketika setelah Kise melepaskan triple pointya, asbes yang baru saja dipasang untuk perbaikan atap gym tiba-tiba melayang begitu saja beserta dengan pipa-pipa besi yang mulai melayang tepat..di kepala KISEE!.

"KISE NII!" Jeritan Nanali membuat Aomine, Kuroko, dan Hiroya sontak menatap Kise.

TERLAMBAT...Seruan Nanali tidak cukup cepat membuat Kise berlari atau membuat Aomine bergerak seperti angin...dan..

** BRUUUUUKKKKKK!** Asbes-abses dan potongan besi itu terjun menghantam lantai gym dan..menghantam Kise . "KISEEE!" Aomine langsung berlari kea rah kepulan asap yang membuat Kuroko tercengang!

"RYOU SENPAAI!.. Ryou senpai! Kau taka pa-apa?!" Hiroya meneriaki senpainya itu tapi tak ada jawaban, Kuroko berlari, segera mencari sosok Kise yang entah dimana, dia takut, takut sekali!

"Aomine nii! Hiro san! Kuroko nii! Kise nii..di..dia!" Nanali yang menemukan sosok berambut blonde terkapar dengan posisi tertelungkup tak berkutik itu dengan sebuah asbes dan potongan besi yang berhasil menghantam tangan kanan, kaki dan punggungnya.

"Kisee! Hoi! Dengar aku!? Kiseee!" Aomine dan Hiro bersusah payah menyingkirkan asbes dan besi-besi itu sementara Kuroko dan Nanali mencoba memberi pertolongan pertama pada tangan kanan Kise.

"Uuurrghh,," Kise yang pingsan Cuma bisa mengerang lirih. "Kise kun! Jangan bergerak dulu…" Kuroko, ini pertama kalinya dia benar-benar terlihat panic, dia benar-benar dikuasai oleh rasa takutnya akan kehilangan dan ini pertama kalinya Kuroko menyentuh darah.. darah yang masih segar..dari kepala sahabat blondenya itu..

"Kise nii..tangan kanannya patah, gawat darah di kaki dan bahunya..! hiro san, cari kassa dan kapas, aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya..! Aomine nii bawa Kise nii nanti ke UKS!" komando Nanali, Kuroko agak terkesan karena gadis kecil ini sepertinya cukup cakap dalam keadaan darurat.

Setelah merasa Kise cukup kuat untuk menahan setidaknya sakit ketika perjalanan ke UKS dengan digendong Aomine, Hiro memerhatikan sebuah keanehan dengan asbes dan atap yang rusak di atas sana.

"…..Apa itu?" Hiro menemukan sesuatu di atas atap gym.

.

.

_**"And can you Feel the Love tonight?"-By Elton John..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Yeah..I know.. that feel.. my love.. was gone with the **_

_**Bloody Song..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**UKS TEIKOU...**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ruang UKS terlihat sunyi, tidak ada guru, sepertinya para guru sedang rapat dan di sana Kise dibaringkan dan diberi sebuah alat bantu pernapasan, untung saja UKS mereka cukup lengkap setidaknya alat bantu pernapasan dan persediaan perban dan lainnya banyak membantu.

"Fyuhh… sudah selesai.. kalau ada alat bantu dan tabung gas di sini..Kise nii sudah tidak kritis lagi.." Nanali menyelimuti Kise yang kondisinya sangat berat, kepalanya diperban, pipinya terplester, tangan kanannya patah, kedua kaki Kise luka berat tapi untung tidak sampai ada patah hanya ada keretakan tapi berbahaya bila tidak ditangani, Kise juga kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

"Hiroya kun dimana?" Kuroko baru sadar Hiroya tidak ada. Aomine Cuma diam, dia bersumpah bakal mencabik-cabik siapapun yang terduga sebagai 'pelaku' yang sengaja melakukan semua kegilaan ini untuk mencabut nyawa partnernya.

"Lelucon ini tidak lucu…" geram si kulit Tan itu dengan serius, sangat serius. "Untuk sementara kita tak dapat jauh-jauh dari Kise kun..apalagi Kise kun tidak sadarkan diri.." jawab Kuroko berusaha menenangkan kawannya meski dia sendiri juga punya rasa marah yang luar biasa.

"Hei kalian, kalian pasti akan kaget kalau aku menunjukkan ini" Hiro tiba-tiba datang dengan sebungkus plastic bening.

"Apa itu?"tanya Aomine. "..RAMBUT…" jawab Kuroko. "Dan rambut ini tidak seperti rambut laki-laki.." jelas Nanali memerhatikan rupa 4 helai rambut di plastic Hiro.

"Apa mungkin Ryou senpai sedang di terror oleh ONRYOO SHIZU SENPAI?" Kesimpulan Hiro membuat semuanya Cuma terdiam, ngeri membayangkan sosok Shizuku dengan wajah hancur muncul mengejar-ngejar mereka di sekolah ini..

_"Don't..Cry..Dont Cry…My Dearest Friend.. don't be scare… I just want..to..KILL you..my dearest friend..i m the..hell singer…Onryoo"_ sebuah dendangan lagu mengerikan terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar, dari ruang music yang hanya berjarak 3 ruangan dari UKS, Nanali langsung ketakutan, Hiro dan Aomine memucat, Kuroko pindah ke samping Kise.

"Itu…apa..? siapa yang bernyanyi…?" tanya Aomine. "Onryoo…" bisik Hiroya.

Tiba-tiba angin makin kencang, membuat jendela bergetar heboh dan seraya mengejutkan Kuroko cs, setelah berbalik sesaat Nanali menunjuk dengan penuh kengerian dan gemetaran "…HI..HIRO..SAN..ITU…" Hiroya melihat kemana Nanali menunjuk. , dan Kuroko tercekat, kepala mereka seperti tersengat jutaan volt listrik,** SIULET SEORANG PEREMPUAN DI KACA PINTU!** Dia mengacungkan bayangan tajam seperti pisau..! petir menyambar, suaranya membuat Nanali memekik dan Aomine dengan seluruh keberaniannya menggebrak pintu tapi…

KOSONG..

Tak ada apapun di sana.. bayangan itu hilang…

"Hu..huwaa.." Nanali yang mendekap Kuroko Cuma bisa menangis. "Ao..mine kun.." Kuroko tak percaya ada apa barusan.

"Dai senpai.. ada sesuatu di kakimu.." sahut Hiroya melihat sebuah kertas di kaki Aomine, kertas kuning pudar dengan sebuah bunga krisan kuning.

"….Coba kau buka, Hiro" Aomine menyerahkan secarik kertas itu. semua mulai tegang. Hiroya membuka kertas tersebut, tapi…apa yang di dapatkannya sangat menakutkan, sebuah pesan yang sama seperti di ruang sastra..tapi ada atas namanya…

surat itu berbunyi…: **_"INI BARU AWAL..AKAN KUBAWA.. AKAN KUBAWA ANAK ITU.. BERSAMAKU DAN DENDAM INI…" –SHIZUKU-"_** .

"Ga mungkin.. orang mati bisa menulis surat?" tanya Aomine.

"….Tapi tulisan ini.." Nanali menengok kea rah Kise yang masih terdiam tak berkutik,Nanali merasa ada yang tidak biasa dengan Kise, dia mendekat dan mencoba meraba dahinya.

"Kise ni? Gawat..Kise nii demam" jawab Nanali lirih. Sungguh hebat sekali!

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pergi kemanapun, aku dan Hiro akan mencari petunjuk. Setidaknya kunci UKS ini.. dan kalau bisa, hubungi Akashi dan lainnya..!" Aomine memutuskan untuk mencari petunjuk atas kegilaan ini.

"Ada obat demam di kelas kalau-kalau obat disini habis, kalau keadaanya memburuk cepat hubungi kami" pinta Hiroya yang mulai melenggang pergi bersama Aomine.

Tinggallah Kuroko dan Nanali bersama Kise.

"….Aku takut…" gumam Nanali. "Aku juga.." jawab Kuroko.

"Aku takut kalau Kise nii…" Nanali mulai menangis lagi, tapi secepatnya Kuroko menepuk kepala anak itu. "Kise kun tidak akan menyerah secepat itu, soalnya…Kise kun pasti kembali.." senyum Kuroko. Nanali tersipu dan Cuma mengangguk.

"Kalau kau capek, biar aku yang berjaga.." tukas Kuroko. "Tidak apa-apa?" Nanali tampak tidak enak.

"Tidak masalah, toh kau lebih banyak bekerja dibanding aku.." jawab Kuroko. Nanali Cuma mengiyakan saja. Tak ada berapa menit, Nanali sudah jatuh tidur di samping Kise.

"Tidak apa..kalau kau takut, soalnya.. kalau Nanali yang dulu juga pasti akan ketakutan sepertimu kalau melihat Kise kun begini" tukas Kuroko.

Denting jam menghiasi ruangan yang dideru oleh angin dan hujan, Kuroko seperti tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kini.. tidak, dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi pada Kise sekarang.. kalau Kise terlibat lebih jauh apa yang akan terjadi? dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kuroko bingung, dia sangat bingung.. yang dia lakukan sekarang cuma bisa memperhatikan hujan dan berdoa atas keselamatan nyawa sahabat karibnya, yang tentu saja tak ingin ia biarkan melayang dalam satu hari ini...

"Uh.." Kuroko mengenali erangan itu, erangan Kise!

"Kise kun!? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko yang melihat temannya itu dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk dari awal, napasnya tidak karuan, badannya panas, dan keringatnya sudah membanjiri cowok itu. "Kise kun! Kise kun! Apa tabungnya?" Kuroko melihat kalau tabungnya baik-baik saja.

"Nanali! Ada apa dengan Kise kun!" sergah Kuroko yang melihat Nanali sudah siap dengan obat.

"Kise kun terkena efek dari lukanya! Kita butuh es dan obat lagi!" tukas Nanali. "Tapi…itu ada di kelas..Akashi kun!" jawab Kuroko.

"...Hubungi Hiro san!" perintah Nanali.

Tak ada yang tahu kalau ketika mereka berdua sedang dilanda kebingungan, sesosok mahkluk berbayang mengintip di bawah jas hujan hitam di seberang UKS, petir yang menyambar menambah aura yang makin mencekam, seolah-olah, wajah di balik penutup hoody itu tersenyum sinis dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam dan merah...

"Lets play again.. my dearest Friend... Lets end this nightmare quickly my lucky friend... i m waiting for you... I m Onryoo..." Lagu itu kembali terdengar.. dan kembali...Nanali mendengarnya hanya bisa tercekat dalam kebisuan sedangkan Kuroko tidak melihat..bagaimana ekspresi Kouhainya yang diselimuti oleh teror...

.

.

.

"DIA... SUDAH..DATANG.." Nanali dengan suara parau..

membuat Kuroko kaget...

petir meraung kembali.. dan LAMPU PADAM...!

.

.

Sedangkan itu Aomine dan Hiroya sedang menelusuri gym. "Seperti yang kau katakan.. rambut ini ada banyak" jawab Aomine. "Sudah kuduga kan.. ini bukan Cuma kerjaan orang iseng.." tukas Hiroya. "PETSS!" Lampu padam seketika. "Kusso.. kenapa di saat begini!?" cela Aomine pada situasi saat ini. "Pasti gara-gara petir..." gumam Hiroya yang masih sibuk mencari senter kecilnya dan berhasil memenuhi setidaknya sedikit penerangan di sana.

Tak lama ponsel Hiroya bergetar, pesan dari Kuroko. "Tidak baguss! Ryou senpai kritis lagi!" sambar Hiroya. "Apaa!?" pekik Aomine.

"Kita disuruh mengambil es dan obat di kelas Seiju senpai" jawab Hiroya.

"Di kelas Akashi?.. oke siapa tahu bakal ketemu Akashi dan Midorima" Aomine meluncur disusul Hiroya. Tapi di belakang mereka sosok bayangan rambut panjang sudah siap dengan belati di tangannya, mengarah ke UKS.!

Sementara Kise semakin kritis, Aomine dan Hiroya harus bertemu Akashi! Apapun yang terjadi.. apakah mereka bisa bertemu Akashi? sebenarnya siapakah sosok-sosok yang tengah mengecam KISEDAI?

Penasarankah kalian? kalau begitu..

mari kita ucapkan...

**TO BE KONTINYUU**

**Heeyeeey akirnya selesai! chap ke 2!**

**sungguh deh Kise, aku tak bermaksud begitu.. Yuzu cuma mau**

**membuat para readers mulai tertantang dengan**

**plot yang agak ekstrim ini.. semoga kau juga menikmatinya**

**wkwkwkwkw... okeh minna...**

**time to R^R yeaah...**


	3. Kise and Kuroko

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Pada akhirnya semua ini bakal menjadi**

**panggung pembuka bagi mereka semua..**

**WARNING : BLOOD! GAJE, ABAL! GARIING**

**.**

**.**

**"_When you dont need her.. you easily throw her away"_**

**_._**

**_"RYOTA KISE"_**

* * *

.

**_"Yo dont need to run away Right?"_**

**_._**

**_"You are mine.. now.." ONRYOO..._**

**_._**

Akibat kengerian yang tak kunjung berhenti, Hiroya memutuskan untuk mencari Akashi. Kenapa demikian? Karena disini sosok Akashi adalah sosok yang sangat membantu, terlebih lagi karena koneksi sedang tidak bersahabat, sinyal sangat sulit didapat. Aomine sudah memberi usul agar Kise dirujuk ke RS secepatnya, tapi pergi di tengah badai begini hanya akan menambah masalah. Apalagi karena Ambulans tak dapat menembus ganasnya cuaca, satu-satunya yang dapat dimintai tolong hanya Akashi.

"Hei Hiro, apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membawa Kise ke RS? Dan kenapa kau mencari Akashi?" tanya Aomine dengan segenap tenaga ditengah kepanikannya. Keadaan kelas agak lengang karena sebagian murid ternyata sudah banyak yang pulang karena badai akan menghantam, tapi tidak untuk para anggota klub basket yang mau ada hujan atau koleganya latihan tetap akan dilakukan, bahkan dengan keadaan atap yang mengenaskan.

"Tidak bisa, aku yakin Shin senpai sekalipun bakal menceramahimu kalau kau mengusulkan untuk merujuk Ryo senpai di saat begini" tukas Hiroya masih mengamati ponselnya yang tak dapat diharapkan. Hiroya Cuma berdoa semoga Kuroko, Nanali dan Kise selamat…

Sampai di kelas Akashi, Aomine tidak menemukan si merah itu di ujung kelas sekalipun. "Chikussoo! Dimana si kepala merah itu di saat kritis begini!?" geram Aomine seraya meninju pinggiran pintu yang langsung remuk.

"BIIP BIIP". Hiroya menelusuri ponselnya dan terdapat sebuah mail baru, dari Kuroko. "Dai senpai, daripada kau marah-marah sekarang carilah es dan obat-obatan itu, di laci kedua di sana" tunjuk Hiroya dengan senter kecilnya.

"Khh! Menyebalkan! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau sampai Kise…"

"Kau pikir Cuma kau yang kebingungan? Kau tahu Dai senpai, tidak ada gunanya kau mengamuk disini.. berpikirlah tenang untuk menyelamatkan Ryo senpai..mengerti?" Hiroya menyambar perkataan Aomine dengan tatapan serius, dia sangat serius, Aomine tidak memperdulikan kenapa dirinya diceramahi oleh anak kelas 1.. tapi dia benar, kalau terbawa emosi, Kise yang bakal jadi tanggungannya.

Karena kelas Akashi melakukan praktik kedokteran beberapa hari lalu, semua peralatan masih ada di sana. Tetapi sebelum Aomine menutup kembali laci yang berada di dekat jendela, dentuman keras seperti petir memecahkan kaca dan mengarah telak ke Aomine.

"DAI SENPAAAI! MENUNDUK!" Hiroya dengan sigap membuat Aomine tertelungkup di lantai, hidungnya menatap keramik sampai dia mengaduh. Gempuran itu ternyata adalah…

"Siapa yang memasang bom Molotov di sekolah?" Hiroya melirik sebuah gundukan yang ternyata bom rakitan kecil yang ikut serta diterbangkan, sepertinya untuk memecahkan kaca atau..membuat kaca menjadi senjata?.

"Hiro, bahumu terluka!" Aomine melihat sebuah goresan di bahu kanan Hiroya. "Sudahlah Dai senpai, lupakan luka bodoh ini.. lagian.." Hiro menemukan sosok bayangan..PEREMPUAN? yang kali ini cukup jelas berada di kaca jendela pintu.

Dia tersenyum sinis… dan terdengarlah suara.._ "KALI INI..GILIRAN ANAK ITU…"._

"HIRO, KEJAR DIA!" Aomine yang sudah marah di ubun-ubun bersama Hiroya berlari menyongsong keluar, tidak ada apapun, tapi Hiroya menangkap sebuah kain putih berada di ujung pertigaan lorong.

"Di sana!" tunjuk Hiroya. Aomine langsung berlari ke ujung lorong.

"Kauu! Kau mau..kau mau apakan KISEE! KUBUNUH KAU SIALAAAN!" Sebelum Aomine menangkap sosok yang sudah dicengkramnya, satu sosok lagi menangkap tinju Aomine dan itu adalah…

"Minecchin..kenapa kau seperti kesurupan begitu?" tanya suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Kau kenapa Daiki?" sekarang sosok di lain menyahut. Aomine yang kembali dari amarahnya menarik tinjunya dan sangat-sangat bersyukur siapa yang ditemui dan hampir ditinjunya.

"Lho.. Atsu senpai dan Seiju senpai? Syukurlah..kami bertemu kalian.." sahut Hiroya yang sudah berada di belakang Aomine.

"Kau… Kakihara Hiroya dari klub sastra kan?" tanya Akashi.

"Un.. ya.. terima kasih sepertinya ini bakal sangat membantu.." Hiroya langsung melepas kelegaan meski sedikit.

"Minecchin? Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" Murasakibara menepuk bahu Aomine yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Aku sangat bersyukur aku menemukan kalian.." tukas Aomine lirih. Semakin lama Akashi mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Bisa kau jelaskan.. dan kenapa bahumu berdarah? atsushi, kau temani Daiki sebentar.." akhirnya Akashi membuat Hiroya dan Aomine duduk bersandar dan Hiroya menceritakan awal dari semua situasi mengerikan ini, mulai dari rumor Onryoo, kematian Shizuku dan Aikawa sampai Kise yang terkena kecelakaan(?) di gym dan sekarang sekarat di UKS… "Dan yang lebih kukawatirkan adalah sosok aneh yang sepertinya berkeliaran di sini" tutup Hiroya. Akashi mulai paham situasinya.

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti, bawa aku ke UKS, Atsushi biar menghubungi Shintarou yang kebetulan berada di RS ayahnya" jawab Akashi. "Tapi cuacanya?" tanya Hiroya yang melihat kalau Badai tak akan diam dalam waktu dekat.

"Tak masalah... Shintarou tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, jadi tolong ya Atsushi" Akashi meyakinkan Hiroya dan memberi kode pada Murasakibara, Murasakibara mengangguk dan menelepon Midorima, sedangkan Hiroya, Akashi, dan Aomine menuju ke UKS.

.

.

_"I hear you voice.. so Dont go anywhere.. Kise nii" _

_NANALI YUKIHINA_

.

Di UKS, situasi sudah kembali stabil, kesadaran Kise memang mulai muncul tapi demamnya belum sepenuhnya turun. Sepertinya berkat Nanali, Kise kembali bernapas dengan normal dan membaik meski sekarang mereka tak yakin apakah di luar juga sudah membaik juga.

"Kise kun? Kau taka pa-apa?" Kuroko mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Kise.

"Uhgh..Kuro..kocchi..ada apa ini?" tanya Kise. "Kise nii..kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Nanali.

"Uh tidak begitu baik, badanku seperti digilas sesuatu..kepalaku pusing.." jawab Kise. "Kurasa kau memang kehilangan banyak darah.." jawab Kuroko. "Tapi..syukurlah kau sudah baikan…aku..khawatir lho" Nanali agak menahan tangisnya tapi Kuroko tetap menangkap kalau Nanali benar-benar mencemaskan Kise.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..ne..kau..Nanali..chan ya?" Kise membelai rambut gadis kecil itu, Nanali Cuma menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

"Yokatta ne.. Kise kun.." Kuroko duduk di sebelah Kise. "Berkat kau juga..Kurokocchi" Kise Cuma nyengir. Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti.

Kuroko sedikit lega, dia bisa melihat Kise tersenyum lagi, apalagi Nanali juga luar biasa membuat situasi gawat begitu dengan sekali gerakan dia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Kise. Tapi..Kuroko masih mewaspadai siapapun yang bermaksud datang di ke UKS ini.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi? Kau mau apel? Atau air? Biar kubawakan.." tanya Kise. Kuroko menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, jangan bergerak! Jangan kuatirkan aku, kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu…" jawab Kuroko. "Nee.. memangnya.. ada apa? Situasi ini aneh, aku pingsan dan semua terlihat panic.." pertanyaan Kise membuat kedua orang di depannya Cuma terdiam.

"Nanali chan pasti tahu kan?" tukas Kise lagi, memohon siapapun yang dapat menjelaskan malapetaka yang berkeliaran di sini. "Sebenarnya..aku..ingin bertanya.. Kise nii.. soal.. soal Shizuku Oboro..senpai..dan gossip itu…" Nanali dengan terbata-bata dan ketakutan pastinya menanyakan soal rumor Onryoo.

"Kau bicara soal..masalah Onryoo itu?" jawaban Kise sontak membuat Kuroko dan Nanali terkejut.

Kise Cuma menatap kea rah jendela yang basah karena badai.. petir menyambar kembali. "Shizuku senpai, dia meminta tolong padaku..beberapa hari sebelum dia tergilas oleh kereta.." jawab Kise.

"Eh? Minta tolong?" Nanali tidak mengerti.

"Hari itu, Shizuku senpai memintaku untuk membuang ponselnya. Aku tidak mengerti dan bertanya, dia bilang .. bahwa dia bertengkar dengan pacarnya dan putus. Tapi pacarnya terus menerornya sampai dia tidak tahan dan memintaku untuk membuang ponsel dan barang-barang yang dititipkannya.. sampai setelah itu aku tidak mendengar kabarnya, ya, Cuma sampai kabar kalau Shizuku senpai telah tewas tergilas oleh kereta…" cerita Kise membuat hawa dingin menjalar kesegala arah, cerita yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi.. soal Aikawa san dan rumor Onryoo itu?" kini Kuroko mencoba menghubungkan kepingan keterangan itu.

"Kau bilang Aikawa san? Aikawa ditemukan meninggal kan? Yah.. aku tidak tahu pasti..tapi Aikawa sanlah yang berperan penting karena Aikawa dan Shizuku senpai itu adalah sahabat karib.. dia sempat histeris dan mengatakan kalau Shizuku senpai sengaja di bunuh" jawab Kise.

"Aikawa san dan Shizuku senpai sahabat? Bukannya.. Aikawa san meninggal karena roh Shizuku san yang balas dendam akibat mereka bertengkar?" tanya Nanali.

"Itu Cuma cerita yang dibuat oleh para senior untuk menutupi hal ini.. jadilah sekarang tak ada yang tahu soal Shizuku.. soal Onryoo.. itu pasti Cuma akal-akalan saja" perkataan Kise disertai dentuman petir lagi, Nanali agak terlonjak dan Kuroko memeluk Nanali agar gadis itu tidak makin tertekan.

Cerita Kise sangat berbeda dengan cerita yang beredar, apakah terror ini bukan dari Shizuku? Dari cerita Kise, Shizuku sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan Kise? Tapi kenapa…

"CKLEK" Grendel pintu UKS tergerak, sekumpulan bayangan memantul di pintu kaca, Kuroko semakin erat memeluk Nanali, Kise siap-siap memperhatikan sosok-sosok itu.

"CKELK" kembali grendel bergerak. "…KUROKO?" Suara di depan pintu membuat Kuroko sontak kaget.

"Ao..Aomine kun?" tanya Kuroko. "Aominecchi?" sambung Kise.

"Iyaa..ini aku, disini ada Hiro, Akashi juga ada" jawaban itu seperti membuat Kuroko terbang ke surga, sungguh lega mendengarnya. Nanali membuka pintu dan menemukan mereka semua sudah berada di depannya. Di ruangan itu Akashi mendengar semua hal, dia sedikit paham apa yang terjadi, sementara Murasakibara sedang berada di RS karena Midorima memanggilnya entah karena apa.

"Jadi…kenapa ceritanya makin tidak karuan? Lantas..soal Onryoo?" tanya Aomine.

"Sepertinya itu Cuma akal-akalan saja…" jawab Akashi. "Tapi.. sosok yang ada di depan kita?" Nanali bertanya sembari memperban bahu Hiroya.

"Tapi..kemungkinan Onryoo berkeliaran itu memang ada.." jawaba Hiroya malah membuat mereka semakin takut.

"Ryouta, sepertinya Shintarou sudah berada di sekolah, dia meminta kita turun agar bisa mengantarmu secepatnya ke RS" jelas Akashi yang sepertinya mendapat mail dari si hijau dari Kisedai.

"Kakimu bagaimana?" tanya Aomine. "Yang Kiri masih bisa bergerak kok" jawab Kise.

Mereka semua menuju ke lantai satu untuk menemui Midorima yang tengah menunggu di bawah, dia tidak mau naik karena kondisinya yang gelap dan dia ga bawa senter, bisa-bisa Midorima tersasar di sekolahnya sendiri.

"Penerangan yang seadanya itu mengerikan ya?" tukas Aomine sambil memapah Kise.

"Mulai dari sekarang kita harus menyelidiki soal Shizuku dulu.. dan dari cerita Ryou senpai, Shizuku dan Kekasihnya itulah yang harus diselidiki" tukas Hiroya yang mengikuti di belakang Kuroko.

"Kalau soal pacar Shizuku senpai, sepertinya orang yang bernama KAWADA KENJI?" jawab Nanali. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Aomine. "Asumsiku sih begitu.." sahut Kuroko.

Mereka menyusuri lantai ke dua, sampai mereka ke lantai satu tapi mereka harus menelusuri lorong yang agak panjang dahulu dan baru bisa menemui Midorima. Tetapi..sosok bayangan dengan berambut panjang, memandang Kisedai cs bersama Nanali dan Hiroya dengan tatapan sengit. Sosok mengerikan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bercahaya di balik sambaran petir, itu.. PISAU DAPUR yang ukurannya 2 kali pisau biasa. Dia dengan sigap tanpa suara langkah menuju kea rah mereka dan sempat menghilang sejenak..

"TRAAK" tak disangka gerakan halusnya menyenggol sebuah tong sampah.

Kuroko sontak menoleh, dia menemukan sosok dengan wajah buruk rupa dengan rambut panjang sudah berada 10 langkah dari mereka semua. "SI..SIAPAA!?" Aomine berteriak spontan, Nanali langsung dilindungi oleh Hiroya.

"KUROKO NII!" Nanali melihat sosok itu hendak mengujamkan pisau super besar itu kea rah Kuroko yang berada di belakang, tetapi kaki Kuroko terpeleset dan sesaat belati itu sudah 4 cm di depan perutnya, tapi…

"JREEEEEBBBB!"

Percikan darah seolah membuat Kuroko melihat neraka, tapi dia tidak merasakan ada rasa sakit di badannya. Semua Cuma membeku, Kuroko tidak percaya siapa yang berada di depannya, cowok blonde dengan tangan terlentang sudah berada di depannya, melindunginya.. sosok itu.. dibanjiri darah..

"..TI..TIDAAAAAKKK!" jeritan Nanali menjadi penyeruak di tengah keheningan yang kejam...

Petir kembali meraung ganas, saksi bisu pemadangan kelam di hari berhujan itu… dimana Kise melindungi Kuroko..dengan tubuhnya sendiri… dengan darahnya yang sudah menggenangi lantai sekolahnya

"KI..KISE..KUN?" Kuroko melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya, dengan sedikit darah di pipi Kuroko.

"Nee.. Untung saja..tepat waktu.. ya kan? KU..RO..KOCCHI..." Kise limbung dan jatuh, semuanya cuma bisa terdiam.. dan sosok itu.. HILANG SEKETIKA...

Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya?

berhasilkah mereka menyelamatkan Kise lagi? siapakah yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko dan Akashi?

**_"I Didnt.. I didnt want to Loose you again!.. I will.. Destroy Onryoo"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_KUROKO TETSUYA._**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Gyaaaaaa... ceritanyaa ceritanyaa..**

**apa yang Yuzu lakukan! kenapa Kise jadi makin...**

**Uh oh! oke daripada ngelantur! mari kita selesaikan sekarang!**

**Minna! time to R^R kaay :D**


	4. Permulaan

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu punya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Banyak hal yang terjadi, banyak hal yang melanda, dan badai  
adalah saksinya...**

**Warning : Rating naik, bloody, chara death**

**#First I m very thankful for Shana chan! :D#I will send my script soon :D**

* * *

**_"Die, Die,Die..Kill Kill and Kill...you're my doll..."_**  
**_._**

**_._**

**_.Onryoo._**

Sebelum masuk ke cer-ut alias cerita utama(ngaco), Author akan menceritakan dahulu tentang Murasakibara yang jadi pertanyaan salah satu Reader, mengapa dia bisa bersama Midorima?.. inilah yang terjadi di Flash back ketika Akashi meminta Murasakibara menghubungi Midorima.

.

.

.

_Setelah Murasakibara menghubungi Midorima via telepon, dia mendapat permintaan dari Midorima agar dia segera ke rumah sakit ayahnya, yang jelas itu malah ngebuat si ungu jangkung tersebut bingung. Bingung karena di luar masih hujan dan anginnya bahkan bisa menerbangkannya sampai ke puncak menara Tokyo._

_"Midocchin serius memanggilku ke sana? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjemputku?" Murasakibara mengetik e-mail ke Midorima soal perkara hujan badai ini._

_**"Pakai saja taksi atau apapun!"** itulah yang dikatakan oleh Midorima di sebrang sana._

_Murasakibara merengut, dia kembali menatap jendela. Petirnya ganas dan hujannya parah sekali. Tapi dia mendapatkan ide dan langsung menuju ke loker Aomine. Dia ingat kalau Aomine pernah memaerkan jas hujan barunya, kebetulan sekali loker di kelas Aomine tidak pernah dikunci._

_"Maaf ya Minecchin aku pinjam dulu.." tukas Murasakibara yang langsung bergegas pergi dengan mengenakan jas hujan biru muda itu. Murasakibara berjuang membelah hujan dan petir yang menyambar. Cowok itu melihat berbagai benda yang terbang, mulai dari Koran, kaleng, baju orang, sampai-sampai ada sebuah ponsel yang terbang melewatinya. _

_Lalu…20 menit kemudian. _

_Rumah Sakit Pusat.._

_"Sudah kubilang kan..pakailah Taksi!" sambar Midorima setelah Murasakibara membuat seluruh pasien di lobby rumah sakit kocar-kacir karena ketakutan. _

_"Habis tidak ada taksi… kalau ada juga tidak akan mau mengantarku.." gerutu Murasakibara yang sudah berganti pakaian. "Tapi tidak usah sampai jalan juga" Midorima menyuguhkan teh hangat pada Murasakibara._

_ "Kau juga sudah tahu kalau badai masih maksa" jawaban Murasakibara membuat Midorima dongkol. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan di Teikou?" tanya Midorima. _

_"Mati lampu..dan keadaan gawat sekali, aku masih tidak mengerti soalnya kacau banget" jawab Murasakibara. Midorima merasakan firasat buruk datang menyergap. " Bisa kau ceritakan sebenarnya ada apa ini?" pinta Midorima tapi tiba-tiba.. _

_"Shintarou! Ada telepon dari Akashi kun!..katanya…" Ayah Midorima menyeruak dari balik pintu, perkataannya membuat Midorima dan Murasakibara terbelalak. _

_"Aku akan ke sana!" seru Midorima. "Tunggu aku ikut" sahut Murasakibara. _

_"Kau tunggu di sini saja!" Midorima meninggalkan Murasakibara dan melesat ke Teikou. _

End Of Flash Back...

.

.

* * *

_"I cant imagine when the blood start moving to my cheek and kill me"_

_._

_._

_Aomine Daiki_

Hujan menggempur Teikou, petir menari sambil meneriakkan suara kematian, angin menjadi penabuh genderang maut di sekitar mereka dan keheningan adalah mata pisau tertajam di sepanjang kesunyian… semuanya hanya tercekat, perasaan yang mengalir deras, darah berdesir di tubuh mereka semua, Cuma ada isakan kecil dari seorang gadis yang terduduk lemas di lantai yang dingin. Kise yang tergeletak bersama dengan darah yang mengalir ke penjuru ruangan. Kuroko terpaku, kakinya berat seperti ada yang memeganginya,jantungnya seperti keluar dari badannya.

"Ki..se..kun.." suara Kuroko lemah dan tenggelam. Dia menyentuh genangan darah yang hangat itu, dia melihat jarinya sendiri..darah sungguhan...

"Tidak..Kise kun!" Kuroko terduduk di samping tubuh Kise yang entah apakah itu masih bernyawa atau… "U..Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aomine menyongsong sosok yang masih memandang dengan dingin itu.

"Jangan! Daiki!" Akashi berlari menyusul Aomine, sosok buruk rupa itu langsung menghujamkan lagi pisaunya dengan ganas, untungnya Akashi berhasil menarik Aomine tapi naas tangan Akashi teriris oleh pisau itu.

"Seiju senpaii!" Hiroya menolong kedua senpainya yang tersungkur dan sosok itu masih dengan beringas mengayunkan pisaunya tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Aomine meski kaki kirinya juga tak luput teriris juga.

"Hentikaan!" Hiroya menendang kepala sosok tersebut hingga dia tersungkur dan mengerang. "Seiju senpai! Tangan kirimu teriris..!" Hiroya merobek seragamnya dan menutup luka di tangan Akashi. "Ukh..aku tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja Daiki?" tanya Akashi yang terlihat meringis dengan perihnya luka.

"Dia Cuma mengenai kakiku..tapi..secepatnya kita harus lari!" tukas Aomine.

"Kise nii! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi! Kututup lukamu! Kise nii!" Nanali dengan sigap membuka balzernya, merobek hampir semua kain di seragamnya dan mengikatkannya dengan perlahan di perut Kise.

"Nanali..chan.." Kuroko terlihat masih shock. "Tenang, Kise nii masih bernapas, tapi kalau terlalu lama akan berbahaya!" Nanali masih cekatan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kise walau di matanya terlihat jelas air matanya masih mengalir.

"Tetsu senpai tolong hubungi Shin senpai! Cepatlah!" perintah Hiroya. "Ukhh….!" Kuroko bingung, dia memejamkan matanya di kepalanya sekarang hanya terbanyang kejadian tadi dan terus berulang..seperti mimpi buruk.

"Kuroko nii!" Jeritan Nanali mengembalikan Kuroko kea lam sadarnya dan melihat sosok buruk rupa itu sudah menyongsongnya.

"Bahayaaaa!" Nanali mendorong Kuroko hingga dirinya menatap tembok, dahinya membentur keras dan sepertinya berdarah. Tapi mahkluk asing itu masih terus bergerak dan sekarang, sekali lagi hendak membunuh Kise dengan pisau besarnya.

" Jangaaaaaannnnn!" Nanali mendorong mahkluk tersebut menjauh tapi pisau sudah menggores dalam pipi Nanali dan mahkluk itu dengan kejam menusukkan benda tajam berlumur darah itu ke bahu mungilnya.

"Nanaliiiii! Menjauh darinya, mahkluk brengseeekk!" Hiroya menendang lagi mahkluk itu dengan sangat –sangat keras.

"Uuuuhh…Hiro san.." Nanali melihat bahunya sudah tergenang dengan darahnya sendiri. "AKASHI!" seruan seseorang, dan sebuah cahaya dari ujung lorong membuat semuanya terperanjat.

"Midorima kun!" seru Kuroko. Tapi sayang sekali, mahkluk asing itu kabur kea rah gelapnya lorong. "Tunggu! Hei kau sialaan!" Aomine mencoba mengejarnya tapi Akashi menahan Aomine.

"Jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri, Daiki" sahut Akashi dengan serius. Aomine Cuma terdiam dan dia mengepalkan tangannya, dia sangat kesal.

.

.

.

_"Someone tell me about 'How to protect your precious person'..i want to learn about it..."_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _

Setelah itu Midorima membawa teman-temannya ke rumah sakit dimana Murasakibara juga sudah menunggu. "Auuu…pelan-pelan sedikit dong!" rintih Aomine yang kakinya teriris oleh pisau.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan tahu! Kalau mau kau perban saja sendiri!" geram Midorima. Bersama dengan ayahnya dia merawat luka teman-temannya dengan telaten.

"Kuroko nii…maaf ya aku mendorongmu, dahimu jadi begitu" tukas Nanali dengan penuh penyesalah.

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya kok, maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu padahal aku ada di dekatmu.." Kuroko menjawab dengan perasaan sesal yang dipendamnya, dia kesal tidak bisa menolong Kise dan dia marah karena dia tidak bisa melindungi Nanali yang ada di dekatnya.

"Lukamu tidak apa-apa Seiju senpai?" tanya Hiroya. "Ahh..tidak apa-apa, meski harus kena 5 jahitan sih.." jawab Akashi memperhatikan tangannya yang dibalut perban.

"Ngomong-ngomong..Ryou senpai?" Hiroya mengalihkan perhatian kea rah Midorima sekarang.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, meski lukanya cukup parah tapi tidak sampai membahayakan nyawanya, untung dia segera di bawa ke sini..kalau tidak aku tidak bisa membanyangkan apa yang terjadi, ya kan Shintarou?" Ayah Midorima menerangkan dengan hati-hati namun pasti. Kemudian Ayah Midorima berlalu dan meninggalkan para remaja itu di ruangan yang terkesan sunyi itu.

"Kise kun.." Kuroko berjanji dalam hati, dia akan membalas perbuatan sosok buruk rupa dengan rambut tergerai itu. "Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah, apakah sosok yang menyerang kalian adalah Onryoo? Tanya Midorima.

"Midorima nii tahu soal Onryoo?" Nanali agak kaget mendengarnya. "Aku sudah tahu bahkan seputar Onryoo dan rumor soal anak kelas 1 yang tewas di kamar mandi itu" jawab Midorima.

"Kemungkinan besar itu memang Onryoo" timpal Aomine.

"Kalau itu memang Onryoo, kenapa Hiro kun bisa menendangnya? Setahuku, Onryoo adalah arwah yang melakukan balas dendam pada orang yang didendamnya,tapi kenapa Kise kun yang diserang kalau memang Onryoo tersebut adalah arwah Shizuku san yang sebelum meninggal meminta tolong pada Kise kun dulu?" Kuroko menjelaskan hal yang ada di benaknya, kalau itu memang arwah Shizuku san, kenapa dia menyerang Kise? Padahal dia sendiri meminta tolong pada Kise sebelum akhirnya dia tergilas kereta.

"Kise nii bilang kalau Shizuku senpai punya pacar kan..tapi setahuku kalau pacar Shizuku senpai masih hidup" tukas Nanali. "Apakah ini balas dendam seputar cinta? Menggelikan…!" geram Aomine.

"Dari penjelasan Tetsu senpai, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau rumor tentang Onryoo Shizuku senpai itu salah, soalnya Aikawa adalah sahabat Shizuku senpai, tapi dia tewas di kamar mandi dan dikabarkan kalau arwah Shizuku senpai yang melakukannya, sekarang Ryo senpai yang dimintai tolong olehnya malah diteror seperti ini..ada kemungkinan yang melakukan hal itu bukanlah arwahnya…" Hiroya menggabungkan semua kepingan-kepingan yang tercecer. Memikirkan bagaimana akrabnya Shizuku dan Aikawa, serta bagaimana Shizuku meminta tolong pada Kise.

"Lantas orang bodoh macam apa yang tergila-gila ingin membunuh Kise seperti ini?!" bentak Aomine. "Aku pikir, kita harus menelusuri jejak hidup Shizuku senpai.." gumam Nanali.

"Nanali benar, tidak ada gunanya mengutak atik sesuatu yang tidak pasti, kita harus mencari informasi seputar hidupnya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula berita tentang Shizuku terlindas kereta karena bunuh diri menurutku agak janggal" jawab Akashi.

"Apanya yang janggal Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

"Shizuku meninggal tergilas kereta sesaat setelah dia meminta tolong pada Kise, disaat yang bersamaan dia juga telah putus oleh pacarnya.. yang kudengar dari ketua Osis setelah kabar itu, dia bilang kalau Shizuku terlihat depresi karena terror atau semacamnya. Tapi Shizuku tak berniat bunuh diri, malah dia berencana untuk pindah setelahnya.." semua terdiam.

"Ada orang lain dibalik kematian Shizuku senpai" sambar Hiroya. "Shizuku san tidak bunuh diri, dia dibunuh.." jawab Kuroko.

"Kita harus menelusurinya dulu!" sahut Akashi. "Kalau begitu, besok kita harus menelusurinya kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Biar aku yang menjaga mereka di sini, lagipula Nanacchin terluka, Kisecchin juga harus dilindungi" Murasakibara mengambil inisiatif.

"Baiklah. Tolong ya Atsushi" angguk Akashi. "Taka pa-apa kan? Kalau begini?" tanya Murasakibara pada Kuroko yang terlihat masih terpuruk.

"Arigatou..Murasakibara kun" Kuroko tersenyum simpul, meski di dalam hatinya dia tidak mendapatkan kelegaan yang berarti.

"Kise nii..ano..boleh aku ke toilet dulu?" Nanali beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Butuh ditemani?" Kuroko juga ikut beranjak tapi Nanali menggeleng. "Tidak usah, kan dekat hehehe" Nanali tertawa dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Anak itu..pasti sangat kuat ya?" sahut Midorima. "Eh?" semua tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima.

"Tentu saja! Nanali sudah berkali-kali melihat luka, melihat orang yang kesakitan, karena dia bagian tim medis sekolah kami dahulu. Tapi, sekalipun kuat anak itu rapuh.." jawab Hiroya. "Ada yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku sudah dari kecil bersamanya, kira-kira 10 tahun lalu dia mendapat kenangan terburuk yang aku yakin tak akan pernah dilupakannya" jawab Hiroya sambil melipat tangannya.

"10 tahun lalu, anak itu hampir terbunuh oleh ibunya sendiri.. dia hampir ditikam oleh ibunya yang gila karena ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kadang cinta yang berlebihan membuat manusia buta, itulah ibu Nanali. Ibunya terus menganiayanya, tapi Nanali tak pernah cerita apapun bahkan padaku. Yang kutahu anak itu ditemukan dengan bersimbah darah dan ibunya yang tewas tertikam. Dia, Nanali..membunuh ibunya sendiri" suasanya sunyi dan hening. Hiroya mengenang kembali apa yang dilihatnya 10 tahun lalu...

.

.

_"Dont turn back because he still watching you, his claws move again"_

_Akashi Seijuurou. _

Di toilet, Nanali bercermin dan tanpa sadar dia menangis lagi. "Mou! Sudah..aku..tidak mau menangis lagi! Aku akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi Kise nii!" geramnya dalam hati. Tapi hawa dingin menyergap Nanali, dia menoleh kea rah belakangnya.

"Kamu..siapa?" suara gadis kecil itu memecah keheningan di toilet.

Siapakah yang Nanali ajak bicara? Apakah terror ini akan semakin menjadi-jadi? Misteri apa yang menyelimuti semua ini?

Apakah Onryoo memang ada? ataukah ini hanya akal-akalan seseorang yang mendendam benci pada Kise?

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Yahoooo akhirnya chapter baru~ senangnya**

**dan terima kasih atas Bantuan Shana chan yang telah **

**membantu Yuzu dalam penulisan yang acak adul ini..hehehehe...**

**oke minna R^R yeaah? :D**


	5. For my friend

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke milik-Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Kasus semakin rumit, tetapi mereka menemukan sebuah  
titik terang yang mengarah pada sesuatu...  
**

**Warning : Bloody, OC, Crime, Chara death**

**-"I want to say Thank you for your hardwork-Shana-Chan"-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**"I only stand up and i can't do anything... but your eyes already tell me everything"**_

_**Hiroya Kakihara**_

**.**

**.**

Rumah sakit sedang sepi karena badai yang melanda dan kini tinggallah _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan juga Hiroya di ruang perawatan. Saat itu sepasang mata dengan iris _ruby_ mengamati jendela yang basah oleh hujan.

Pemadangan ini mirip sekali dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh sepasang mata tersebut, pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya; sosok gadis mungil yang bersimbah darah dan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya yang lembut. Hiroya di masa itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya termenung dan tercekat oleh bola mata lavender di depannya yang menatap nanar, penuh kepedihan, sesal, dan kebencian. Mata itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, mata yang menatapnya lurus dan tegas tapi menyiratkan kesedihan dan luka hati yang sangat dalam.

"Nanali membunuh ibunya dicuaca berbadai seperti sekarang ini." Hiroya menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit. "Kurang lebih … seperti itu," ucap pemuda _raven_ tersebut dengan lugas.

.

.

**_"Someone Watching you, but you didn't realize it?"_**

**_Murasakibara Atsushi_**

**_._**

"Kamu … siapa?" Suara kecil yang menggema di ruang kosong berpetak itu mengarah pada seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya sesosok mahkluk kasat mata yang tak akan dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

"Kenapa kamu di sini, kamu mau apa dariku?" Nanali tetap berbincang oleh 'sosok' tanpa wujud di depan jendela kamar mandi. "Apa kamu Shizuku-_senpai_?" Sekali lagi Nanali meluncurkan pertanyaan. Tidak ada jawaban, hening. "Shizuku Oboro-_senpai_?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan perlahan, jendela di depan Nanali juga ikut bergeser dan sekarang hujan mulai masuk dan membasahi lantai berkeramik putih itu. "Shizuku-_senpai_?"

"Tolong … tolong …." Suara lirih itu memenuhi ruangan. Sontak Nanali bergidik dan mundur selangkah, tapi dia kenal suara halus itu, suara _senpai_-nya yang terlindas oleh kereta.

"Shizuku-_senpai_, kau di sana? Kumohon jelaskan semua ini padaku … kenapa Kise-_nii_ diincar, apa kau yang melakukannya? Tolong jawab aku, Shizuku-_senpai_!" Suara Nanali meninggi, dia sangat bingung dan kesal. Dia ingin siapapun yang ada di depannya menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut.

"Maaf … Ryota …." Suara itu kembali terdengar dan tiba-tiba Nanali menangkap sosok dengan seragam _seifuku_ lengkap dengan dasinya. Sosok perempuan dengan rambut tergerai sebahu dan berwarna kecoklatan. Alis Nanali saling bertaut, dia kaget sekaligus takut dengan sosok hantu Shizuku. Meski dirayapi rasa takut, Nanali bisa melihat air muka Shizuku yang sangat menderita.

"Shizuku-_senpai_ …?" Nanali memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Shizuku menunjuk ke arah kaca besar di belakang Nanali lalu bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Nanali tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Nanali-_chan_, kau sudah selesai? Hiroya-_kun_ mencarimu." Kuroko mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan refleks Nanali langsung membuka pintu itu dengan agak kasar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Un. Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-_nii_ …." Nanali tersenyum kecil sekaligus merasa lega.

"Aku mendengarmu bicara dengan seseorang?" selidik Kuroko.

"Soal itu… " Nanali membuang pandangan matanya ke sisi kanan, dia menangkap sesuatu di kaca. "Kuroko-_nii_ … itu …." Nanali menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan bantuan embun di permukaan kaca.

"15B-2Q-1105." Kuroko membaca kode di kaca terebut.

"15B-2Q-1105? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kode?" jawab Nanali yang sekaligus menangkap sekelebat bayangan di pojok kamar mandi, bayangan yang sudah sangat jelas adalah Shizuku. Dia masih menunjuk ke arah Nanali tapi sepertinya tangan Shizuku lebih tertuju pada kode di kaca itu.

"_Ano_, Kuroko-_nii_, lebih baik kita tulis kode ini dan berikan pada Akashi-_nii_. Aku rasa itu ada hubungannya dengan Shizuku-_senpai_," kata Nanali menutupi keberadaan Shizuku, walau Kuroko jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Aku rasa kau benar, kebetulan aku bawa _notes_ hari ini," jawab Kuroko tanpa curiga. Nanali melirik dari ekor matanya dan Shizuku masih ada di sana tapi dengan posisi tangan sudah tidak menunjuk lagi.

"Kita harus kembali sebelum yang lain khawatir, ayo," ajak Kuroko sambil menggandeng Nanali keluar dari kamar mandi dan sosok Shizuku turut menghilang. Kuroko sudah kembali ke ruangan tempat teman-temannya berada, dia menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi kode yang ia temukan di kaca kamar mandi.

"15B-2Q-1105 … kode apa ini?" tanya Aomine yang mengamati kertas di tangan Akashi.

"Kurasa kode itu menunjuk pada sesuatu tentang Shizuku-_san_," jawab Kuroko dengan segala sugesti yang dimilikinya.

"Masalahnya kode ini terlalu rumit, kau yakin hanya mendapatkan ini saja?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak ada yang lain, Tetsu?" sambung Aomine. Kuroko hanya menggeleng yang sudah pasti jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Seperti main detektif-detektifan, ya?" kata Murasakibara yang masih sempat membuka _snack_ berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti makan dan membantu kami?" sindir Midorima dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eeehh … nilai matematikaku tidak sebagus Mido-_chin_," jawab Murasakibara ringan. Midorima hanya menggumam kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapatkan kode ini, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Nanali yang menemukannya," jawab Kuroko. Serempak semuanya mengalihkan perhatian ke Nanali.

"Itu ada di kaca secara tiba-tiba dan aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya," jawab Nanali gelagapan. Akashi dan Hiroya menangkap sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis kecil berbandana tersebut tapi urung bertanya.

Semua kembali hening. Mereka mencoba menelaah apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kode di kertas putih itu. "15B itu maksudnya apa? Kalau dialih bahasakan ke Bahasa Jepang tidak ada sangkut pautnya, maksudku mungkin angka di sini menunjuk pada nama orang …," tukas Akashi.

"Kurasa Seiju-_senpai_ tidak perlu sejauh itu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah 15B itu seperti tidak menunjuk ke arah nama orang atau tempat sama sekali," tukas Hiroya.

"Apa angka keberuntungan?" tebak Aomine.

"Itu semakin tidak masuk akal dong, Dai-_senpai_," sambar Hiroya cepat.

"Kalau begitu semua angka di sini akan jadi angka keberuntungan begitu?" Murasakibara tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Midorima-_nii_, bagaimana keadaan Kise-_nii_?" tanya Nanali disela-sela diskusi tersebut.

"Oh, kau mau ke ruangan Kise?" tanya Midorima. Nanali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo ke sini. Maaf, Akashi, aku antar dia dulu." Midorima berpamitan dengan Akashi dan yang lain.

"Midorima-_kun_—"

"Kau tak perlu memasang wajah seperti orang kesusahan, yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini hanya tabah dan berdoalah agar Kise bisa membuka matanya lagi." Midorima seolah membaca pikiran Kuroko. "Kau kuat Kuroko." Hanya itu kata yang meluncur dari Midorima sebelum sosoknya dan Nanali menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kuroko hanya menunduk, tangan itu menggenggam kuat kain celana hitamnya.

"Tetsu, kurasa meski kau tidak bisa melakukan beladiri … kau masih punya kemampuan dalam analisis ini," sahut Aomine.

"Ya, aku juga tidak begitu pandai dalam bertarung, jadi aku akan di sini sampai mereka kembali … atau aku akan bertindak jikalau keadaan gawat lagi. Soalnya luka ini merepotkan lho, Tetsu-_senpai_," Hiroya tersenyum kecut dan menunjuk luka di bahunya.

Kuroko terpana, dia tidak menyangka adik kelasnya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Kau membuatku iri, Hiroya-_kun_," jawab Kuroko dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Eh, maksudnya!?" Hiroya tidak mengerti hanya bisa terkejut.

Sementara Midorima dan Nanali sudah sampai di ruangan Kise. Karena kondisinya yang harus steril, Nanali hanya bisa melihat kondisi seniornya dari kaca besar yang langsung menghadap ke ranjang dimana Kise terbaring. Di sana Kise terkapar penuh perban, alat bantu pernapasan, dan selang-selang lain selain selang infus di tangan kirinya. Nanali miris melihatnya meski dia harus menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Aku sudah dengar …," kata Midorima.

"Huh?" Nanali menatap Midorima heran.

"Soal masa lalumu, kurasa aku tidak berhak mendengarnya tapi … mungkin atas dasar kenangan itu kau berniat melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kau sayangi," jawab Midorima.

"Midorima-_nii_ sudah mendengarnya, jadi tidak ada alasan aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin melindungi ayah dari ibu, tapi ayah malah dibawa pergi dan dirawat di rumah sakit lain, sampai aku sebesar ini aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Sedangkan ibuku … sudah menghilang dari kenanganku." Nanali menempelkan dahinya di kaca dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku … akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Ya, apapun … bahkan harus menutut pengorbanan dari siapapun." Suara Nanali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Midorima hanya bisa berdiam diri dan memperhatikan keadaan.

Tiba-tiba Midorima mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari arah kanan, langkahnya agak diseret dan terkesan berat, Midorima langsung berpindah ke samping kanan Nanali.

"Midorima-_nii_?"

"Ada yang datang." Midorima bersiap menekan tombol '_call'_ pada ponsel di sakunya agar Akashi atau siapapun di ruangan tahu.

"Mi…Midorima-_nii_ … jangan!" sahut Nanali. Tapi herannya langkah kaki itu menghilang.

"Ke mana?" gumam Midorima.

"Mido—"

"NANALI!" Midorima menangkap sosok buruk rupa itu sudah ada di belakang Nanali dengan belati super besar siap mencabik-cabik gadis mungil itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Suara jeritan Nanali menyeruak ke segala penjuru dan terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Gawat! Mahkluk itu menyerang lagi!" seru Akashi sudah menghambur keluar.

"Nanali! Midorima!" Aomine dengan sigap berlari mendahului Akashi.

"Nanali! Nanali! Brengsek! Aku idiot! Kalau sampai dia …" Hiroya mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan berlari dengan segenap tenaga tetapi beban di bahunya yang masih terluka membuat pemuda tersebut agak kewalahan.

"Kau siapa?! Jangan sakiti Midorima-_nii_!" Nanali yang sudah bersimbah darah, tapi itu bukan darahnya melainkan darah Midorima yang sudah membanjiri seluruh lantai. Paha Midorima sudah tergenang oleh darahnya sendiri, sementara Nanali dengan keberaniannya menghadapi mahkluk itu.

"Kau Onryoo! Kau Onryoo terkutuk! Kau membunuh Shizuku-_senpai_ dan sekarang kau mau membunuh mereka!" Seruan Nanali kontan membuat sosok yang dijuluki 'Onryoo' tersebut menggumamkan sebuah kata; "Shizuku …." Suara yang seram itu membuat Nanali langsung bergidik.

Tetapi Onryoo itu tiada ampun dan tidak pandang bulu, dia sekali lagi menghujamkan belati itu tepat ke arah Nanali yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap melindungi Midorima.

"Minggir kau keparat!" Aomine menonjok Onryoo hingga dia terjungkal.

"Aomine-_nii_!" seru Nanali.

"Nanali! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiroya.

"Hiro-_san_! Tidak apa-apa, tapi lukamu … lukamu terbuka!" jawab Nanali panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan lebih menderita kalau sampai kau terbunuh." Senyum Hiroya merekah, tapi tidak membawa ketenangan di benak Nanali.

"Midorima-_kun_! Bertahanlah, Midorima-_kun_!" Kuroko mengguncang pelan sosok Midorima yang hanya bisa mengerang.

"Tidak, tidak akan kuampuni kau!" geram Kuroko pada sang Onryoo yang kembali berdiri.

"Shizuku … Shizuku …. Kubunuh … Ryota Kise … mati …." Onryoo tersebut bergumam lagi dengan suara yang parau dan dingin. Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, sang Onryoo hendak memecahkan kaca dan berniat membunuh Kise untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hentikaaann!" Nanali mencoba menghentikannya tetapi dia langsung dilemparkan oleh sang Onryoo hingga menatap keras tembok.

"Uwoooooo!" Aomine dan Hiroya serta Kuroko menyerang Onryoo bersamaan, tapi alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika Onryoo bergerak begitu cepat dan berhasil memukul telak mereka bertiga dengan belati miliknya.

"Uaaaaghh!" Aomine dan Hiroya mengerang keras, perut dan lengan keduanya terluka dan kelihatannya dalam.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan hal yang lebih gila," jawab Murasakibara siap menghancurkan Onryoo. Sekali lagi, Onryoo kembali dengan lincah melewati Murasakibara, dia langsung melumpuhkan si raksasa _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan menyayat kedua kakinya.

"Kurasa cukup sampai di sini." Akashi bersiap dengan guntingnya.

"Matiiiii!" Onryoo tersebut langsung melesat hendak memotong Akashi, tetapi Akashi berhasil mengelak walaupun tidak begitu berhasil karena Onryoo berbalik dan telah mendapatkan Akashi. "Matiiii!" Onryoo menghujamkan belati tapi ada sosok yang melindungi Akashi dan sosok mungil itu langsung membawa Onryoo ke jendela …

_PRAAANG!_

Terdengar bunyi kaca pecah dan darah dengan deras terciprat ke wajah dan baju Akashi.

"NANALI …." Akashi syok, sangat syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di bawah sana terbujur tubuh Nanali kecil yang tidak bergerak sama sekali ….

Tak hanya Akashi yang syok, Kuroko pun tidak bisa berucap sepatah katapun. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah tubuh mungil itu terjun bebas dan menghantam tanah. Di sisi lain, mata Hiroya tampak membulat dan pupilnya mengecil lalu... ,

"Hu.. Huaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakan Hiroya ditelan oleh kerasnya suara petir yang datang...

.

,

**_"I'm sorry.. Hiro-san... Please take care of Kise-nii"_**

**_Nanali Yukihina_**

**_._**

**_._**

**TO BE KONTINYUU!**

**Minna! akhirnya update! yippiieeee...**

**Yuzu sangat senang karena ini juga hasil dari kerja keras Shana-chan! sungguh**

**deh Yuzu ga bisa ngungkapin betapa bahagianya perasaan ini #dueeessh**

**oke minna...**

**R^R kay? **


	6. The fact

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama**

**Summary : Apakah hujan berbadai akan menjadi saksi atas kasus  
pembunuhan dan kesadisan ini?  
bisakah Kuroko dan yang lain menyelesaikannya?**

**Warning : OC, Bloody, Chara death, Murdered case**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"I can't live without you... so please don't go anywhere..  
Cause you're my preciouse person...  
in my life... "  
**_

_**HIROYA KAKIHARA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"You didn't thing all this case just a game, right?"**_

_**MIDORIMA SHINTAROU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"I m here... beside you... "  
ONRYOO**_

Kematian dan kehidupan itu jaraknya sangat-sangat dekat, hanya seperti dipisahkan oleh sebuah kelambu putih rapuh yang setiap saat dapat terbuka dan kadang bisa tertutup sangat rapat. Manusia yang sudah mati akan tetap di alamnya. Betulkah itu? Orang bisa bersugesti dan beropini namun fakta tak bisa dibohongi, "mereka" yang telah tiada kadang melewati pembatas kelambu tersebut dan masuk ke "kehidupan" kita yang masih hidup demi menyelesaikan "sesuatu" di dunia. Tetapi kadang mereka datang untuk mengutuki kita yang dengan ringannya menyakiti mereka. Alhasil, mereka pergi dengan membawa rasa kebencian dan dendam yang dalam ….

Kegaduhan di tengah badai yang sampai saat ini masih berlanjut menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Teriakan-teriakan dan bisingnya suara roda dari kasur panjang terdengar di sepanjang lorong yang terang benderang, di sana terduduklah beberapa remaja dengan perban yang menempel di tangan, kaki, dan kepala mereka. Hening. Semua terdiam dalam kebisuan dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, dan sosok Onryoo yang tadi menyerang kini tak diketahui kemana rimbanya, seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Dia tidak meninggalkan apapun.

Kini hanya ada suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan _emergency._ "Hiroya Kakihara-_kun_?" suara tegas dan berwibawa itu memecah keheningan dan suasana dingin di antara para remaja yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku rasa memang benar …." Pria berpakaian jas putih serta sebuah stetoskop menggantung di lehernya terlihat menyapa Hiroya yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya, rambutnya yang diikat ke bawah itu tersenyum.

"Anda—"

"Dokter Kairi, aku penganggung jawab bagian ICU dan UGD di sini. Dokter Midorima-_san_ sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku," jawabnya ramah.

Hiroya kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak bisa mencerna apapun, di benaknya hanya ada kekhawatiran pada gadis mungil yang sedang berada di dalam ruang _emergency_ tersebut. "Tenang, nona kecil yang ada di dalam selamat. Dia hanya kekurangan darah dan lukanya juga sudah berhasil di tangani, kurasa dia cuma syok karena kepalanya menghantam batang pohon ketika jatuh." Dokter Kairi menepuk pundak Hiroya dan mata anak itu terlihat membulat dan terpancar kelegaan di sana.

"_Yokatta__*__… yokatta … yokatta …_!" Hiroya berkali-kali mengucapkan rasa syukurnya dan air mata bergulir membanjiri matanya.

"Eh, tunggu, dokter bilang 'menghantam batang pohon'?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya, dia sepertinya hanya kaget karena benturan. Untung saja kepalanya tidak langsung menghantam tanah …. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," jawab Dokter Kairi seraya mengedikkan bahunya. Aomine hanya kemudian terdiam sesaat dan berpikir.

"Seiju-_senpai_ belum kembali?" tanya Hiroya mencari sosok berambut merah tersebut di sepanjang lorong.

"Kurasa dia bersama Tetsu. Murasakibara, kakimu tidak apa-apa?" Aomine menatap ke arah pria dengan kaki terbalut perban dengan bercak darah di sekelilingnya.

"Kena 7 jahitan. Daripada aku, Mido-_chin_ sepertinya lebih parah. Dia menerima 15 jahitan karena pisau itu juga merobek dalam pahanya," ujar Murasakibara menepuk pelan kaki kirinya.

"Tetsu-_senpai_ juga tak di sini. Aku rasa … Seiju-_senpai_ pasti sangat kaget …," sahut Hiroya.

"Dia belum pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Akashi tipe yang individual. Tidak pernah menyandarkan pundaknya pada orang lain, apa-apa dia lakukan sendiri bahkan melindungi diri juga … jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja saat ini." Perkataan Aomine tenggelam oleh gemuruh petir yang kembali datang.

Sedangkan itu, tak jauh dari ruang _emergency_, atau lebih tepatnya tempat perawatan Kise yang baru. Karena dianggap tidak aman, Kise dipindahkan ke bangsal yang jauh dari bangsal sebelumnya. Tampak pemuda berambut kuning itu masih menutup matanya bersama selang infus dan alat pernapasan yang tetap melekat di tubuhnya. Di sana hanya terdengar bunyi dari alat deteksi jantung—elektrokardiograf—yang menunjukkan garis-garis bergelombang dan mengeluarkan suara bip, bip, bip dengan irama yang teratur.

dan sosok Akashi yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Kise.

"Akashi-_kun_ …." Suara parau Kuroko menyeruak di seluruh ruangan, Kuroko menemani Akashi yang tadi hendak menengok Kise sebentar tapi karena khawatir Onryoo menyerang lagi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menemani Akashi. "Maaf Akashi kun, aku—"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Tetsuya. Ini salahku karena terlalu lengah …," jawab Akashi cepat.

Kuroko tidak bisa menerima jawaban itu. "Tidak. Akashi-_kun_ … kumohon hentikan, aku tidak mau melihatmu menanggung perasaan bersalah itu. Nanali—l"

"Hentikan. Aku bukan orang baik. Aku tidak kuat … jadi sudah cukup aku menanggung itu … Tetsuya …." Akashi terlihat menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan miliknya.

Akashi menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, berusaha agar matanya yang sudah nanar tidak menjatuhkan air matanya walau hanya setetes. Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam, seraya tangannya mengepal keras.

_TRAKK!_

Suara seperti benda jatuh di depan pintu membuyarkan semua pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kuroko mendekat ke pintu, dengan ragu namun pasti dia menggapai kenop pintu. Dengan sekali hentak Kuroko membuka pintu dan … kosong! Dia tak menemukan sosok apapun di sana, ketika sibuk menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri Kuroko menangkap sesuatu menggelinding di kakinya.

"Botol?" Kuroko terkejut sebuah botol dengan secarik kertas menggulung di bagian dalam sudah menggelinding terantuk-antuk oleh ujung sepatunya.

"Apa ini …?" tanya Kuroko, tapi sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab sekelebat bayangan melintas di depan jendela tepat di hadapan Kuroko.

Pria itu agak terkejut dan bulu romanya mulai berdiri, hawa dingin tak wajar menyergap di lorong. Kuroko lalu mengusap tengkuknya dan langsung masuk kembali tanpa menyadari di balik pintu yang ia buka berdirilah sesosok wanita dengan _sailor fuku_-nya yang kumal dan penuh darah, kepalanya remuk dan memperlihatkan otaknya yang terus digenangi oleh darah, mata wanita itu gepeng dan menggelantung, mulutnya tidak lagi pada tempatnya, dan terakhir kedua tangannya yang hampir putus dengan urat-urat menggelantung melambai di samping tubuh pucat tersebut.

"Apa itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

"Entahlah, aku menemukan ini di depan pintu, semoga saja bukan hal yang aneh," jawab Kuroko sembari menyerahkan botol itu pada Akashi.

Pemuda itu membuka botol dan membuka gulungan kertas kecil di dalamnya. "15B-2Q-1105". Tulisan dengan tinta merah itu terpampang dengan jelas. "Lagi?" gumam Akashi.

"Pernahkah kau terpikir kalau kode ini menunjuk pada Shizuku-_san_?" Perkataan Kuroko sontak membuat pergerakan pada jantung Kise, sebagaimana terlihat di ekeltrokardiograf. Akashi menyadarinya dan refleks menoleh.

"Ryota?" Akashi memanggil Kise yang masih tak bergeming. Tak lama kemudian"Tak lama kemudian Akashi dan Kuroko menyadari di balik tangan Kise menyembul sesuatu … seperti kertas berwarna biru pastel.

"Ini … apa Kise-_kun_ yang menuliskannya?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi.

"Tidak … tulisan ini, tidak seperti tulisan Ryota," jawab Akashi. Keduanya memperhatikan kertas biru tersebut, kertas yang bertuliskan _"Cepatlah pergi …. Dia melihatmu …!"_ membuat siapapun pasti merinding ngeri.

Belum hilang rasa penasaran di benak keduanya tiba-tiba pintu bangsal terbuka sendiri dengan perlahan, Akashi dan Kuroko hanya terdiam kaku. Jelas mereka takut dan bergidik. Siapa yang membuka pintu itu?

Di ruang _emergency_ terbujurlah Nanali yang masih belum sadarkan diri, dengan perban dan selang infus di tubuhnya yang mulai kembali pulih meski suhu badannya sangat rendah. "Ke mana mereka berdua, ya?" tanya Aomine mulai uring-uringan, ingin sekali dia menghajar atau lebih berharap untuk membunuh Onryoo yang menyerang mereka seenaknya.

"Kau bisa menyusulnya kalau mau Mine-_chin_," usul Murasakibara, tetap dengan _snack_-nya.

"Jangan! Akan berbahaya kalau bergerak sendirian!" peringat Hiroya.

"Apa sosok yang menyerang kalian itu sudah ketahuan identitasnya?" tanya Dokter Kairi yang berdiri di seberang ranjang Nanali.

"Belum. Tapi orang yang bernama 'Onryoo' atau entah siapa itu sudah membuatku muak!" jawab Aomine menggebu-gebu.

"Onryoo? Hantu pembalas dendam itu …? Aku pikir itu hanya mitos dikalanga remaja akhir-akhir ini." Dokter Kairi mengangkat satu alisnya dan terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Ceritanya panjang, atau mungkin semua ini berawal dari rumor di sekolah kami," terang Hiroya.

"Hmm … yaah, memang. Soalnya bulan-bulan ini banyak sekali terjadi kecelakaan, jadi mungkin hantu-hantu itu merajalela, ya? Hahaha," canda Dokter Kairi tapi tetapi Hiroya dan Aomine tidak tergelak mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Banyak kecelakaan … apa maksud Anda, dok?" tanya Hiroya.

"Oh, beberapa bulan lalu ada 2 pasien yang dilarikan ke sini. Sepertinya mereka masih berstatus pelajar dan, oh, aku ingat salah seorang dari mereka memakai seragam Teikou _chuugakkou_," kata Dokter Kairi dengan lugas tanpa tahu kalau kedua orang di depannya sudah memucat.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di depan pintu bangsal yang terbuka sedikit itu, hanya ada hawa dingin yang datang dan gemuruh jendela yang kacanya bergetar karena angin. "Kurasa … ada yang datang," bisik Akashi yang masih tetap tenang sedangkan Kuroko mundur selangkah untuk menjaga Kise yang masih koma.

"Mei … tanggal 5 …. Blok B … no … 5."

Sayup-sayup suara terdengar di ruangan, kedua pria itu merinding hebat. "Si-siapa?" batin Kuroko yang jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang.

"Per…gilah … ke sana … lindungi … Ryota."

Kembali suara dingin namun penuh kesedihan itu menyeruak.

"Shizuku Oboro-_san_?" Perkataan Akashi sontak membuat mata Kise yang tertutup langsung terbuka, tetapi tidak terpancar adanya tanda-tanda kesadaran di sepasang iris madu itu, bola matanya hanya terlihat kusam dan kosong.

"Ki…Kise-_kun_?" Kuroko mencoba memanggil Kise tapi dia tak merepson.

"Ryota, kau dengar aku? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu soal Shizuku Oboro-_san_?" Akashi sekali lagi mengajak Kise bicara. Tapi mata itu tak berkedip dan bola matanya yang kusam tetap terpampang di sela-sela rambut pirangnya.

"Kise-_kun_ tak merespon, tapi kenapa setiap kali mendengar soal Shizuku-_san_ dia seperti ini?" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kita menghubungi Kakihara-_kun_ dan Daiki, suara yang tadi sepertinya hendak menunjukkan sesuatu," komando Akashi pada Kuroko. Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, dia menelepon Aomine.

Di ruang _emergency_, dering ponsel Aomine mengagetkan si pria berkulit gelap itu dan buru-buru mengangkatnya. "Tetsu, ada apa?" tanya Aomine.

"_Ano_, cepatlah ke bangsal Kise-_kun_, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus kita selidiki dan Akashi-_kun_ meminta untuk berkumpul di sini," jawab Kuroko di seberang telepon.

"Aku mengerti. Kami ke sana," jawab Aomine yang langsung menutup ponsel birunya.

"Kita harus ke bangsal Kise. Kurasa Akashi mendapatkan petunjuk," ujar Aomine.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nanali?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Biar aku yang menjaganya. Kurasa ini juga menyangkut beberapa kasus akhir-akhir ini," jawab Dokter Kairi.

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter. Tolong jaga Nanali." Hiroya membungkuk dalam.

"Jangan khawatir. Bawa kembali orang yang berharga bagi kalian." Dokter Kairi tersenyum.

"Yosh. Ayo berangkat." Aomine beranjak dari tempatnya tetapi sebuah tarikan kecil namun tegas dirasakannya; ada yang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Aomine-_nii_ … tolong … pergilah ke rumah … Shizuku-_nee_-_chan_ … no. 15 B … dia menunggu. Tolong selamatkan … selamatkan mereka berdua … selamatkan Shizuku-_nee_ dan Kise-_nii_ …." Suara kecil yang parau, suara Nanali. Pandangan matanya yang sedih menohok Aomine.

"Ya, ya, aku janji … akan kuselamatkan Kise dan Shizuku!" Aomine menggenggam erat tangan mungil Nanali.

"Nanali … apa Oboro-_san_ berkata sesuatu padamu?" tanya Dokter Kairi dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada Nanali.

"Buku harian …." Dua kata meluncur dari mulut Nanali membuat Hiroya, Aomine, dan Murasakibara terkejut. Apa hubungan antara rumah Shizuku, tanggal 5 Mei, dan buku harian?

"Kami mengerti …," sahut Hiroya. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju bangsal Kise.

"Semoga kalian selamat," tukas Dokter Kairi mengantarkan kepergian mereka dengan tatapan penuh percaya. "Iya semoga.. Dokter" Nanali mengamini kata-kata Dokter Kairi.

"Hei, kau sudah baikan. Fufu, wajahmu mengingatkanku pada orang yang sangat kusayangi tapi sayang dia sudah tidak ada... " Dokter Kairi teringat sosok kecil yang benar-benar seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan sayu itu.

"Maksud Dokter siapa?" tanya Nanali penasaran. "Ah, bukan. dia punya nama yang sama denganmu tapi dia bernama Shirayuki Nanali" jawab Dokter Kairi seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Eh, maksud Dokter... Nanami Shirayuki_- Nee chan? _Dokter mengenalnya.. atau...?" Perkataan Nanali sontak membuat Dokter Kairi menghentikan langkahnya, matanya yang berwarna cokelat itu membulat, ekspresinya berubah.

"Nee-chan... katamu?" ujar Dokter Kairi dengan nada yang berat dan kaku. "Nanali.. kamu... " Dokter Kairi melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang kenop pintu, situasi saat itu mendadak menjadi hening... hanya dua pasang mata yang saling bertumbuk, sepasang mata berwarna kecoklatan dan sepasang mata berwarna nila itu menyiratkan sesuatu, dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Apakah kali ini akan ada kejelasan dari semua kasus yang tengah melanda Kuroko dan kawan-kawannya? mampukah mereka menyelamatkan Kise?

Apa hubungan Shizuku dengan semua ini? siapakah sebenarnya Onryoo...?

TO BE KONTINYU~

Yahaaaii maaf ya kurang bloody, tapi tenang ini baru awal dari semua kengerian yang yuzu buat.

maklum karena waktu jadinya agak molor...

oh ya sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Shana chan yang telah membantu!

sekali lagi, Yuzu akan sangat senang apabila kalian juga tak luma meletakkan

R^R :D


	7. The Darkness story

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Walaupun kenyataan kadang tertutupi  
yang namanya 'fakta' akan  
hidup akan terus melekat dalam  
KENYATAAN**

**Warning : Blood, OC, chara death**

**#Special gift for my readers. and especially Shana Nakazawa chan :D#**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**"Human is not same each other, they can be so kind...  
but they can be very terrifying... when they have  
a Revenge..."**_

_**Kise Ryouta **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"I dont understand about my life... i just want to being happy"  
**_

_**Nanali Shirayuki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Kenyataan itu pahit...**_

Mungkin sebagai manusia kita kadang tak mampu menerima arti dari 'kenyataan'. Manusia sangat rakus dan tamak, mereka menginginkan 'kenyataan' yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi mereka juga mensia-siakan 'kenyataan' yang telah mereka dapat dan mereka membuangnya jauh-jauh. Kadang itu terlihat aneh, manusia yang menginginkan dan manusia pula yang membuang. 'Kenyataan' yang sebenarnya, 'kenyataan' yang membuat manusia rapuh dan hancur … lalu menutupi 'kenyataan' tersebut dan membuat 'kenyataan' lain demi keuntungan mereka. Agar mereka tidak disalahkan…

.

.

Di ruangan putih yang berpendar itu, sosok Dokter Kairi tengah terdiam tanpa kata. Lidahnya kelu dan dia seperti dipaku oleh sesuatu sehingga kakinya terasa berat dan tak mampu ia gerakan. Sementara sepasang mata berwarna_ lavender_ itu terus menatapnya, penuh kebingungan. "Dokter?" Nanali mencoba mencairkan suasana yang beku dan hening tersebut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu dengan_ 'O-nee chan'_ itu?" sekarang Dokter Kairi yang berbalik bertanya, Nanali bisa menangkap perasaan dari kedua mata berwarna kecoklatan yang berada di balik kacamata bening itu;perasaan yang khawatir dan sedih yang sangat dalam.

"_Onee-chan._. eh maksudku, Nanami_-nee chan_ itu kakak kembarku. Kami hanya sempat hidup bersama sekitar 2 tahun setelah Nanami-nee chan dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang tidak kukenal… kata ayahku dia adik ayah… " kata Nanali dengan perlahan, dia takut tiba-tiba Dokter Kairi akan marah padanya.

"Apakah kakakmu mengidap penyakit berat?" tanya Dokter Kairi lagi. "Iya. Dia mengidap leukemia, mungkin itu alasan ayah membawa _Nee-chan_ pergi.. " jawab Nanali lagi. Dokter Kairi semakin yakin, dia yakin kalau orang yang dimaksud oleh Nanali adalah jelas gadis kecil yang dulu pernah hidup bersamanya yang tengah kabur dari rumah.

"Ibumu?" kembali Dokter Kairi bertanya. "Eh. Dia.. masuk rumah sakit karena gangguan jiwa… tapi aku dengar… ibu melarikan diri dari rumah sakit dan ditemukan tewas di musim dingin dan—"

SRAK.

Sebelum Nanali kembali berucap, semua berkas ditangan Dokter Kairi berjatuhan ke lantai. "Do, Dokter…?" Nanali bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya setelah terkejut melihat reaksi sang Dokter.

"Begitu,ya. Ternyata takdir itu kejam, ya?" sahut Dokter Kairi sambil memunguti berkasnya dan tanpa terasa sebuah air mata bergulir di pipinya, kenangan menyakitkan dan membahagiakan itu kembali menggerayanginya, juga sosok kecil berambut _silver_ yang tersenyum lebar pada dirinya beberapa puluh tahun lalu.

Sedangkan di bangsal Kise sudah berdiri beberapa remaja dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Kurasa ide menuju ke rumah Shizuku bukanlah hal yang bagus" Kata Aomine yang membuka suasana yang entah sejak kapan terasa berat dan mencekam, mungkin karena ada sosok lain yang kasat mata tengah memperhatikan dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka di sudut ruangan di bangsal ini.

"Lalu kau mau membuat korban lain berjatuhan lagi?" sahut Akashi dingin.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau lihat semua orang yang jadi bulan-bulanan mahkluk sialan itu, aku tidak sudi membiarkan tangan brengseknya berulah lagi!" Aomine menggebrak meja kecil di sampingnya, membuat Kuroko menegang.

Kalau terus seperti ini pertengkaran keduanya hanya akan berujung pada jalan buntu dan tidak akan ada hasil sama sekali.

"Dan kau mau menjelaskan bagaimana caranya menguak semua pembunuhan gila ini tanpa beranjak dari tempat? Oh bagus. Aku lelah mendengar itu, kepalamu itu membuatku muak!" Akashi tidak kalah panasnya dari Aomine. Keduanya saling bertatapan sengit.

"Hentikan kalian berdua" Kuroko berdiri dan menatap kedua sosok di depannya. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak punya pilihan atau ide apapun, tapi kalau kalian hanya mau bertengkar … Kise_-kun_ tidak akan bangun dan mahkluk itu tidak akan berhenti, jangan membuat kondisi semakin kacau hanya karena pertengkaran konyol ini" ujar Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam yang tegas, membuat Akashi dan Aomine terkejut dan berhenti beragumen.

"Dinginkan kepala kalian semua, _senpai_ tahu kan sekarang kita punya petunjuk. Jadi kita mulai dari rumah Shizuku_-san_ saja" Hiroyapun angkat bicara.

"Aku rasa itu jalan terbaik, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba. Aka_-cchin_ mungkin khawatir tapi kalau dilakukan sama-sama pasti semua ini akan terselesaikan" Murasakibara membuat Kuroko dan Hiroya tersenyum, disaat begini itu adalah kata-kata paling tepat.

Aomine juga hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dia bukannya tidak peduli dia hanya merasa khawatir karena Akashi adalah tipe yang senang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena masalah yang tak ingin dilibatkannya pada siapapun.

"Oke. Akashi, kita serahkan Kise pada Dokter Kairi dan ayah Midorima, kita bisa mulai sekarang" sahut Aomine langsung mengulurkan tangannya, Akashi melihat kesungguhan di mata biru Aomine dan menyambut uluran tangan dari pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Kurasa aku harus kalah sekarang" kelakar Akashi. "Hanya untuk kali ini,kan Akashi_-kun_?" angguk Kuroko.

"Kise_-kun_, kami pergi dulu. Kami akan menyelamatkanmu, pasti!" tukas Kuroko meletakkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk lumba-lumba di telapak tangan Kise yang pucat dan mengepalkannya.

Gantungan kunci yang sangat penting bagi Kise itu ditemukan oleh Nanali beberapa hari lalu di kantin dan Kuroko berniat mengembalikannya. Suara lonceng kecil berwarna keemasan itu mengantarkan kepergian Kuroko dan yang lain, tapi tanpa ada yang menyadari sebuah air mata mengalir dari sudut mata madu kusam nan kosong itu.

_"Ryota … maaf"_ sebuah suara menggema di ruangan tersebut, suara wanita yang lembut dan penuh sesal.

Kuroko dan yang lain menuju ke lantai bawah dan bertemu dengan Midorima yang terlihat membalut pahanya yang terluka, dengan wajah angkuh dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah _Lobby_ yang sudah sepi, hanya ada suster jaga dan beberapa pasien di sana.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menanyakan apapun lagi, kan?" Midorima melirik kawan-kawannya yang termangu melihat sosoknya itu.

"Aku rasa tidak, Shintarou" jawab Akashi apa adanya.

"Mau melakukan penyelidikan tanpa membawaku? Kurasa kalian akan tahu apa akibatnya" Midorima berjalan menuju pintu dan mengambil payung di dekat kursi ruang tunggu.

"Huh, bicaralah jujur sebelum kutendang bokongmu!" Aomine menyusul pemuda berambut hijau yang menatapnya dengan sengit. "Aku pikir menonjoknya sudah cukup" sambung Hiroya.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, kau_ kouhai_ di sini!" Midorima mengeluarkan aura tidak sukanya karena merasa direndahkan sebagai seorang senior.

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu, Shin_-senpai_. Aku hanya bercanda" kata Hiroya cepat. Dia tidak mau menerima hukuman dari senior paling teladan di Teikou tersebut.

Setelah mereka semua menembus badai dengan membawa payung, tinggallah Nanali yang tertidur di bangsalnya, tapi gadis mungil itu terbangun karena sesuatu. Dia bangun dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Aku rasa mereka sedang ke rumahmu. Jadi tenang saja, ya… Shizuku_-san_" ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

Tirai di ruangan itu bergerak perlahan padahal jendela tertutup rapat, Nanali kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kise_-nii_ tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, dia orang baik, kok" senyum di wajah gadis itu merekah dan sebuah bunga berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Aku tahu. Shizuku_-san_ tidak perlu berterima kasih.. " suasana kembali lengang, hanya ada suara hujan dan angin yang menggetarkan kaca jendela.

.

.

**_"You dont need to say thank you and sorry to me or to them..."_**  
**_Nanali Shirayuki_**

.

.

Sementara di bangsal Kise, sebuah bunga mawar putih tergeletak di samping kanan tubuh pemuda tersebut, bunga yang masih segar dan harum serta sebuah tapak kaki yang masih basah menghiasi ubin, entah tapak kaki siapa gerangan itu tapi hanya ada keheningan yang terdengar.

_"Kau milikku… milikku selamanya… "_ suara geraman itu memenuhi ruangan yang cerah, namun terlihat mencekam karena di salah satu sudut di luar jendela terpampang sosok mengerikan dengan rambut acak-acakan dengan sebuah belati mengilap yang tampak menyeringai di tengah deburan angin dan hujan yang tengah mengamuk itu mengarah pada Kise.

"Kise_-san_ saatnya melakukan pemerikasaan lagi" Dokter Kairi datang dengan ceria, dia memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Wah, gawat. Padahal aku berniat menghabisinya dalam satu serangan" ujar Dokter Kairi yang ternyata menyembunyikan sebuah pistol di balik jas putihnya, mata Dokter Kairi menajam dan terlihat waspada, karena ia menyadari ada sosok yang tengah memperhatikan dia dan pasiennya.

Badai masih saja mengamuk tetapi tidak menyulutkan semangat Kiseki no sedai demi mengetahui misteri apa yang terjadi. Kuroko terlihat bersusah payah melangkah karena serangan angin berkali-kali hendak menerbangkan payungnya, bicara soal payung sepertinya Aomine sudah menyerah memperhatikan payung miliknya yang dia lepas begitu saja karena angin berhasil merusaknya. Murasakibara memutuskan untuk tidak memakai payung karena hal itu percuma baginya, mereka terus menyusuri alamat yang didapatkan dari 'Shizuku'.

"Apakah masih jauh?" tanya Midorima dengan suara yang ditinggikan. "Sepertinya beberapa meter lagi di depan sana!" seru Akashi.

"Badai tahun ini benar-benar menggila" keluh Aomine yang bersusah payah menyingkirkan sesuatu yang berterbangan dan menabrak wajahnya. "Kuharap badai ini cepat mereda" sahut Kuroko.

Akashi kemudian berlari kecil dan menemukan rumah yang dimaksud, rumah Shizuku Oboro! Akashi tidak ragu, dia yakin kalau inilah rumah yang dimaksud.

"Inikah rumahnya?" tanya Kuroko. "Benar. Nomor rumahnya 15B dan nama keluarganya _'Oboro'_" jawab Akashi. Mereka lalu terdiam sejenak, tetapi Akashi langsung menekan bel di rumah itu.

"Permisi, bisakah kami bicara dengan keluarga Shizuku Oboro_-san_?" kata Akashi. Tidak ada jawaban, kini giliran Kuroko yang menekan tombol.

"Permisi, apakah betul ini kediaman Shizuku-san?" seru pemuda itu, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mereka semua sempat khawatir kalau tidak ada orang di rumah, atau mungkin orang-orang di rumah ini sudah pindah.

Tetapi sebelum sugesti mereka bertambah, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Iya, siapa?" tanya suara yang halus itu.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah ini kediaman Shizuku Oboro_-san_?" tanya Kuroko. "Benar. Dia adikku, ada perlu apa, ya?" tanya wanita yang sepertinya berusia 19-20 tahunan.

"Kami teman Shizuku_-san_, dan kami ke sini untuk mencari sesuatu juga menanyakan sesuatu" jawab Aomine. "Apakah ini masalah sekandal adikku lagi, kalau hanya itu lebih baik kalian pergi" wanita itu terlihat tidak suka dan perkataannya malah membuat Kuroko dan yang lain kebingungan.

"Kami ke sini untuk menanyakan tentang Shizuku_-san,_ soalnya Kise_-kun_, maksudku teman kami dalam—" "Kalian bilang Kise?" tanya wanita itu.

"Eh?" semua hanya terkejut. "Kalian teman-teman Kise_-san_?" tanya wanita itu dengan pandangan yang lain dengan yang tadi dia perlihatkan. Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka semua sudah berada di dalam rumah tersebut, ruang tamu yang sederhana. Hanya ada beberapa lukisan dan foto dua gadis yang terlihat bahagia.

"Maaf, ya. Kalian harus hujan-hujanan, hanya ada pakaian ayahku tapi tenang beliau sedang berlayar dan belum akan pulang sampai 1 tahun lagi" tukas wanita berambut sebahu dengan warna coklat terang yang kalem dan menenangkan.

"Tak apa, mungkin kedatangan kami juga mengejutkan" Akashi tersenyum dan menerima handuk kering dari tangan wanita tersebut.

"Namaku Chizuru Oboro, aku kakak dari Shizuku. Maaf berlaku kasar pada kalian, aku hanya tidak Ingin keluarga ini mendapat berita miring dari siapapun lagi" kata Chizuru sembari membungkuk tanda maaf.

"Un. Sudahlah, Chizuru_-san_ kami juga minta maaf" jawab Hiroya. "Apa yang membawa kalian kemari, kalian dari Teikou, betul?" tanya Chizuru.

"Betul. Kami kemari juga sebagai perwakilan sekolah ingin menyampaikan turut berduka cita atas kepergian adikmu. Kami juga di sini sebagai perantara teman kami … juga Shizuku_-san_ sendiri" terang Kuroko. Mata Chizuru membulat seketika mendengar nama adiknya disebut. "Kenapa dengan adikku?" tanya Chizuru.

Semua terdiam sejenak, merasa tidak enak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi serta rumor tentang arwah Shizuku yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Onryoo', juga penyerangan yang terjadi di rumah sakit.

"Kise, dia mendapat kecelakaan di sekolah kami. Tapi kami tidak yakin itu adalah kecelakaan yang tak disengaja, beberapa waktu lalu kamipun mendapat serangan mendadak dari sosok misterius di rumah sakit ketika Kise dilarikan ke sana. Hal ini menyangkut tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Shizuku juga hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, aku rasa dengan datang ke sini kami bisa menguak kejadian serta rentetan kasus mengerikan yang tengah terjadi, Chizuru-san" terang Aomine yang disertai oleh petir yang kembali menyambar.

"Aku tidak kaget, pasti soal rumor arwah adikku yang disebut sebagai 'Onryoo' kan?" kata Chizuru. Perkataan itu terang membuat semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ terkejut bukan main.

"Kise_-san_ pernah datang kemari, sehari sebelum adikku ditemukan tewas terlindas kereta. Dia hendak menyerahkan semua barang-barang yang diserahkan Shizu_-chan_ padanya untuk dibuang, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun jadi aku menerima kembali barang tersebut dan menaruhnya di kamar Shizu_-chan_. Sampai aku melihat adikku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan ketakutan… " Chizuru bercerita sembari merutuki segelas kopi di atas mejanya.

"Aku pikir adikku dikejar-kejar oleh seekor anjing, mengingat dia sangat takut pada hewan itu tapi aku merasa ada yang janggal, di saat itulah … adikku yang hendak pergi ke tempat les meninggal dengan cara seperti itu" Chizuru terdiam sejenak.

"Chizuru_-san_, sebelumnya kau mengatakan 'sekandal' itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Midorima.

"Kurasa aku harus menceritakan semua hal dari awal…" jawab Chizuru.

"Awal?" tanya Hiroya.

"Awal dari kebahagiaan adikku di Teikou dan hancur di sekolah yang sama, perasaan bersalahnya pada Ken, sampai sekandal yang menjerat adikku dengan seorang guru di perguruan tersebut…. "ucapan Chizuru membungkam semua orang di sana.

Ssebentar lagi mereka akan mengetahui sisi gelap dari perguruan mereka, Teikou dan kisah cinta Shizuku yang menyiksa, serta kerterkaitannya dengan Kise. Tanpa ada yang tahu kalau 'kenyataan' inilah yang menjadi kisah paling menyedihkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, terutama bagi Shizuku dan Kise.

Kisah sebenarnya, dari orang-orang yang berjuang demi kehidupan mereka, demi apa yang mereka tunjukan dalam  
kesungguhan menjalani hidup... serta pedihnya 'kenyataan' yang akan mereka dengar. Dalam tahun mereka yang masih menguncup di SMP

.

.

_**"You already do your best in here, you always be my best little Sister"**_

_**Chizuru Oboro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"I m sorry cause i can't stay longer with you all..."**_

_**Kise Ryouta**_

_**.**_

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Haii minna akhirnya selesai juga skrip ke 7! dengan adegan menuju ke masa lalu!**  
**masalahnya bukan masa lalu, tetapi kisah dibalik mereka yang penuh dengan **  
**keterikatan batin... dan entah kenapa Yuzu mau memasukan sosok Kise di sini...**  
**Okee minna **

**lanjut langsung ke R^R okaayy! **


	8. Chizuru story

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**  
**Story is Mine**

**Summary : Harapan yang berlebihan kadang membawa bencana**  
**dan Kuroko cs berusaha untuk mengetahui**  
**harapan dari mereka yang telah tiada dan menderita**

**WARNING : Bloody, Psycho, Chara death, rate M!**

.

.

.

* * *

_**"Don't you thing about what happen to you when you die"**_

_**Midorima Shintarou**_

_**.**_

_**"They hunt us, but I'm sure we will fight them"**_

_**Murasakibara Atushi.**_

.

.

* * *

**_"You should die, you foolish human!"_**

**_Onryoo_**

Kadang apa yang kita bayangkan tidak sama dengan apa yang terjadi dalam kenyataan yang sebenarnya, itulah yang terjadi. Bagaimana sebuah peristiwa terjadi bukanlah kehendak dari semua yang ada di kepala kita, kalau apa yang kita inginkan terjadi secara instan itu tidak akan membuat hidup kita berarti. Tidak semua harapan dapat terkabulkan, tidak semua permohonan dapat tercapai, kalau permohonan atau harapan itu ingin segera terkabul, kau harus membayar 'Harga' dari permohonanmu. Ambillah satu dari jutaan permohonanmu, dan kau harus 'memilih' dimana seharusnya kau tempatkan permohonan itu berada.

Angin yang bergemuruh serta hujan yang tak kunjung meninggalkan tempat yang disinggahinya sekarang membuat ruang tamu kecil itu terlihat agak menyeramkan, gemeretak kaca jendela dan bayang-bayang ranting pohon bak tangan-tangan jahat di luar sana menari terbawa angin yang mengamuk, di ruang tamu tersebut terduduklah beberapa pemuda dan seorang wanita yang tenggelam dalam keheningan dan kebisuan, tak ada yang bersuara, tak ada yang bergerak, hanya terdengar suara detik jam yang telah menunjuk angka 12 siang, meski hari masih siang tetapi awan mendung di luar tidak memperlihatkan suasana pada siang hari yang biasanya dihiasi oleh matahari dan cahayanya yang terik menyengat kulit seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Cerita ini bermula dari adikku yang baru saja lulus dari SD dan sangat gembira menyambut kelulusannya, dia sangat bahagia karena dia bisa menggapai harapannya yang semenjak dulu ingin bersekolah di SMP Teikou…." Chizuru membuka ceritanya dengan suara yang tenang, tidak terlihat ada kesedihan di sepasang matanya yang sayu namun kalem itu.

"Hari itu.. di akhir musim dingin, beberapa minggu sebelum adikku mendaftar ke Teikou…." Kenangan Chizuru melayang ke masa ketika adiknya, Shizuku baru lulus SD dan hendak melakukan pendaftaran ke SMP favorit yang sudah sejak lama ia incar...

.

.

.

**_In the Past time..._**

Musim dingin akan berakhir dan hendak beralih ke musim semi membuat suasana terlihat lebih bersahabat. Udara musim semi sudah menghinggapi kediaman Oboro yang terlihat sepi.

"Onee_-chan_! Aku lulus, senangnya!" suara manis itu menyeruak di rumah bergaya barat tersebut, sosok gadis berkuncir dua melesat dari lantai dua dan langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Aduh, kau ini padahal baru selesai upacara kelulusan begitu masih semangat,ya?" kata Chizuru heran melihat kelakuan adiknya yang _super_ heboh karena kelulusannya.

"Habis aku akan masuk ke SMP yang selama ini sangat kuidam-idamkan, kehidupan SMP, cowok-cowok tampan, lalu bersahabat dengan anak-anak cewek yang baik dan masuk ke klub yang keren!" sahut Shizuku menggebu-gebu,bagi Chizuru sekarang adiknya itu terlihat sangat bersinar lebih dari biasanya.

"Oke, oke karena hari ini kau sudah lulus dengan nilai yang menggembirakan aku akan memasak semua makanan kesukaan Shizuku" ujar Chizuru sambil mencubit pelan pipi kiri adiknya yang bersemu merah seperti kue mochi.

"Sungguh!? Semuanya?"tanya Shizuku tidak percaya. "Kau meremehkan kakakmu ini,ya?" Chizuru memasang wajah angkuhnya sambil tersenyum jail.

"Waaa, aku sayang Onee_-chan_!" Shizuku memeluk Chizuru dengan sangat erat, keduanya tertawa dan kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di kedua wajah cantik itu.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang dinanti Shizuku datang, hari dimana dia mengenakan seragam SMP pertamanya, dia berhasil diterima di SMP Teikou,yang sangat membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasannya yang luar biasa bahagia tersebut, tatapannya menyapu ke semua penjuru lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid baru dan pandangannya tertuju pada sosok berambut pirang tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswi yang sepertinya terpesona oleh ketampanan pemuda tersebut, pemuda yang punya postur keren dan tegap seperti model, Shizuku tertarik dengan sosok itu sampai lamunannya buyar karena salah seorang siswi menyapanya dan mereka berdua melenggang pergi menuju ke Gym untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Hei Miwa, kau kenal tidak sama siswa berambut pirang yang sepertinya cocok banget untuk jadi model?" tanya Shizuku pada temannya yang sedang sibuk pada bekal makan siangnya, gadis berambut coklat bergelombang yang dihiasi pita disisi kirinya.

"Hee, maksudmu Kise Ryouta_-san_? Kapan kau berkenalan dengannya, Shizu_-chan_?" tanya Miwa yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kok kau kaget sih, memangnya ada apa dengan anak bernama Kise Ryouta itu?" tanya Shizuku mulai penasaran sekaligus keheranan akan reaksi temannya.

"Dia terkenal,lho. Katanya dia ada bakat jadi model, Kise_-san_ juga sangat akrab dengan anak-anak di kelasnya dia jadi makin populer sejak saat penerimaan murid baru bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang, aku akui dia keren dan baik hati tapi aku tidak terlalu tertarik seperti anak perempuan yang sering sekali berteriak histeris ketika dia lewat. Keren, kan?" Miwa menerangkan dengan sangat detail, Shizuku jadi sangsi kalau temannya ini sebenarnya juga memiliki ketertarikan dengan Kise meski itu hanya tebakan Shizuku saja.

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik juga, hanya aku merasa dia agak unik" seringai Shizuku kepada Miwa. "Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau tertarik?" goda Miwa.

"Kau ini, jangan samakan aku dengan bocah-bocah yang ada di depan itu,ya" Shizuku menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Miwa yang tetap fokus dengan makanannya.

Shizuku berjalan menuju toilet untuk mencuci tangannya yang tadi terkena saus di tempat makan Miwa. "Kapan-kapan akan kusuruh anak itu membawa tisu.. " gerutu Shizuku. Ketika hendak kembali ke kelas, Shizuku menyenggol seseorang yang sepertinya juga pergi ke toilet.

"Ah,maaf" sahut Shizuku tanpa melihat siapa yang disenggolnya. "Lho, Oboro_-san_?" suara itu membuat Shizuku reflek menengok kea rah kanannya.

"Kau Kise Ryota_-san_?" tanya Shizuku.

"Hehe, iya! Kau yang ada di kelas sebelah,ya? Salam kenal" Kise tersenyum dan melambai sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu toilet pria.

"Anak aneh" gumam Shizuku.

.

.

"Shizu-chan selalu bercerita tentang Kise –san, dia mengatakan kalau Kise-san sangat menarik. Aku sangat gembira bahwa sampai sekarang Shizu-chan tidak mengalami hal buruk, dan kelihatannya dia senang. Apalagi dia mendapat seorang pacar yang baik, dia bahkan sempat memperkenalkan pacarnya padaku, namanya Kawada Kenji-kun. Aku sangat bersyukur, dia pria yang bisa diandalkan… sejauh itu.. sampai…. " intonasi suara Chizuru melemah, dia terdiam sesaat.

"Sampai?" tanya Aomine.

"Sampai ketika hari dimana adikku hendak mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas… " Chizuru kembali menutup matanya dan angannya kembali ke hari yang mendung di musim semi.

.

.

"Ujian akhir akan datang, apa aku perlu ikut les,ya?" Shizuku bergumam sampai dia berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri menatap dirinya dari kejauhan.

"Oh, Shizuku rupanya. Kelas sudah dimulai,lho" sapa pria separuh baya yang umurnya sekitar 29-30 tahun itu pada Shizuku, Shizuku mundur selangkah dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gelisah dan tampak tidak suka dengan sosok yang memandangnya dengan penuh senyum.

"Ano, ada apa ya, Shuji_-sensei_?" tanya Shizuku sebisa mungkin tidak memperlihatkan rasa takutnya.

"Heee, kenapa kok kau ketakutan begitu? Kau terlihat manis sekali kalau—".

"Maaf, _Sensei_ bisakah anda kembali ke kelas 'sekarang' juga?" suara berat dan dingin itu membuat Shuji_-sensei_ menghentikan tangannya yang hendak mendarat di pipi Shizuku.

"Ken!" Shizuku mendapati Kenji sedang menatap guru Biologinya dengan sinis.

"Hmm.. maaf kalau begitu, sepertinya aku sudah telat" Shuji_-sensei_ lalu tersenyum kembali, senyuman yang ganjil dan seram mengikuti sosoknya yang berlalu menuju ruang kelas.

"Hati-hati dengan pria sialan itu, dia sepertinya tertarik padamu Shizuku" sahut Kenji.

"Un, tidak apa-apa. Selama ada Ken di sini aku tidak akan takut" jawab Shizuku dengan tegas dan senyumnya yang manis merekah membuat Kenji bersemu merah.

"Wah, maaf sepertinya ada adegan romantis di sekolah ini" suara khas yang menggoda itu langsung membuat suasana romantis di antara sepasang kekasih itu buyar. "Kau sepertinya belum jera,ya Kise…" sindir Kenji.

"Apaan sih, Ken_-cchi._ Berhentilah memasang wajah mengerikan itu" ejek Kise.

"Anu.. kalian berdua, bisakah tidak bertengkar di koridor?" lerai Shizuku pada kedua pemuda yang sekarang sudah saling menempelkan wajahnya satu sama lain dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Shizuku_-san_ harus berhati-hati dengan Shuji_-sensei,_ aku tidak suka dengan kelakuan gentinya itu, menyebalkan!" ujar Kise sambil menghela napas.

"Aku berharap dia keluar dari sini" ucap Kenji dengan nada kejam.

Setelah itu hari kembali tenang, masih dengan aktivitas sekolah yang membosankan karena hujan tak kunjung reda. Di kelas, Shizuku terdiam sambil membaca buku kesukaannya dan ketika tengah larut dalam serunya cerita, seorang murid memanggilnya.

"Oboro_-san_! Shuji_-sensei_ memanggilmu, katanya ada perlu!" teriak seorang murid teman sekelasnya dari pintu. Jantung Shizuku seperti mau berhenti, guru biologi yang terkenal genit dan agak 'sinting' yang telah dicap jelek oleh kalangan murid perempuan, memanggilnya… untuk apa?

Shizuku hanya berjalan dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, sampai kakinya telah menginjak ruang biologi dan di sana terduduklah seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Shuji-sensei.

"Aku lihat nilai IPA-mu sangat gemilang, aku berencana memasukkanmu ke dalam anggota olimpiade tingkat nasional. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Shuji-sensei tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Shizuku pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku agak menyesal tidak bertemu denganmu lebih dulu. Aku sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta padamu tapi sayang anak bodoh itu sudah merebut sosokmu yang manis dariku" Shuji_-sense_i mendekati Shizuku, Shizuku terus mundur sampai dia terpojok ke dinding dan semua tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Jangan takut Shizuku_-chan_, asalkan kau mau menjadi 'milikku' dan memberikan semua yang ada padamu aku tidak akan mengganggu kedua pria tampan yang berada bersamamu" Shuji-sensei mendekatkan wajahnya dan hampir saja hendak mencium Shizuku sampai Shizuku langsung memukul wajah gurunya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Tidaaak! Tidak akan! Mati saja kau, dasar guru brengsek …! Aku tidak sudi menjadi kekasihmu dasar manusia rendahan!" umpat Shizuku dengan keras, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, air mata membanjiri kedua iris hitam itu.

"Uhuk, hahahaha .. gawat-gawat sepertinya aku sudah ditolak. Tapi Shizuku, kau akan tahu akibatnya kalau kau tidak menuruti kehendakku … kau akan menyesal,lho. Jangan salahkan aku kalau diantara kedua pria yang menyayangimu itu akan menjadi persembahan yang cocok untuk menjadi korbanku" Shuji-_sense_i menyeringai, darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan bola matanya menatap Shizuku penuh amarah dan hasrat yang mengerikan.

"Hu .. Huaaaaaaa!" Shizuku berteriak dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang biologi, dia menuju toilet dan menangis meraung-raung di sana.

"Apa ... apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Onee_-chan_, Ken, Ryota!" suara pilu dari gadis yang tengah menderita menyeruak di seluruh ruangan bercat putih tersebut.

Usai pulang sekolah Shizuku memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian, dia berjalan lunglai dan dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. "Shizuku-_san_!" seru Kise membuat Shizuku kaget bukan main.

"Ada apa, kok tidak sama Ken_-cchi_? Tumben sekali?" tanya Kise sambil celingukan, Shizuku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kise, air matanya jatuh seketika.

"Lho, Shizuku_-san_. Ada apa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kise heran.

"Ryota!" Shizuku menerjang Kise dan langsung memeluknya, dia menangis dan Kise yang penuh tanda tanya hanya bisa diam membiarkan gadis itu menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan guru itu,ya?" tanya Kise. "Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Shizuku disela-sela tangisnya.

"Lalu apalagi? Ken_-cchi_ tidak akan membuatmu begini" jawab Kise serius.

"Aku … tidak mau kehilangan siapapun, tidak kau tidak Ken … tidak mau!" tukas Shizuku, perasaan sedihnya yang dalam mengalir pada Kise.

"Aku antar pulang,yuk" ajak Kise dan mereka berdua melenggang pergi menuju rumah Shizuku.

Sampai di rumah Shizuku, Chizuru hanya kebingungan melihat apa yang terjadi pada adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. "Kau tidak apa-apakan dia kan, Kise_-san_?" selidik Chizuru.

"Tunggu-tunggu, jangan melirikku seperti itu! Aku tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Kise cepat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chizuru.

"Soal itu ... " sebelum Kise berkata apapun pada Chizuru terdengar keributan di luar rumah Chizuru, kontan seluruh penghuni yang berada di dalam berhamburan keluar dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, terutama Shizuku mendapati apa yang terjadi di depan rumahnya.

"Ke.. Ken_-cchi_?".

"Kenji_-kun_…" Chizuru shock bukan kepalang. Pemandangan dimana Kenji telah bersimbah darah, sebuah luka robek menganga di punggungnya dan luka lebam terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"TI, TIDAAAAKKKK!" Shizuku histeris melihat orang yang amat disayanginya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di depan rumahnya sendiri, dengan darah mengalir dan terus mengalir di antara sergama biru dan putih tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat itu suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin, semua terkejut dan tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan itu sekalipun itu adalah Akashi.

"Kenji_-san_ hendak dibunuh?" sahut Kuroko dengan suara serak.

"Itu tidak berhenti di sana, semenjak kejadian itu… ada banyak kejadian yang menimpa Adikku dan Kise … dan puncaknya adalah ketika adikku sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMP…." Chizuru hanya pasrah, raut wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam, dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi dan tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah semua itu terjadi. Sampai sekarang, sampai adiknya meninggal dengan cara yang keji, cerita sesungguhnya Shizuku dan Kise akan terungkap di cerita selanjutnya.

apa kebenaran yang terjadi antara mereka semua? betulkah ada orang yang hendak melaksanakan kejahatannya dibalik nama Onryoo?

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYU~**  
**Maaf minna late publish tapi untunglah akhirnya terkejar.**  
**eeeehh agak garing ya? sepertinya belom meluncur pada klimaks tapi**  
**Yuzu harap readers menikmatinya, oke langsung saja**

**R^R minna**


	9. The Diary is open

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**  
**Summary : Semua yang diceritakan, mau tidak mau harus**  
**diterima, bahkan hal sepedih apapun itu...**  
**dan misteri yang terus bermunculan**

**WARNING : Bloody, OC, Death Chara!**

**.**

**.**

_**"Even you have a peace place, no one can change the 'Death Peace"**_

_**Shizuku Oboro**_

.

* * *

**_"Dont you dare to kill me. you little brat..."_**

**_Onryoo_**

**_._**

**_._**

'Seliar apapun Harimau dia tak akan memakan anaknya sendiri', sebuah kata-kata yang tepat untuk orang-orang yang merasa lebih kejam dari seekor harimau yang masih menyayangi anaknya, manusia adalah mahkluk yang lebih mengerikan dari semua hewan buas di dunia. Bukan berarti manusia disamakan dengan harimau tetapi, sifat harimau yang ganas tak akan bisa menandingi keganasan hasrat dan kemurkaan seorang manusia, manusia yang telah dibutakan oleh balas dendam, kebencian, akan lebih mengerikan dari apapun … ya, bahkan manusia dapat menjadi 'iblis' dikala dirinya telah dibutakan oleh 'Cinta'

.

.

_**"I'm sorry .. Farewell"**_

_**Kenji Kawada**_

Badai di luar sana terlihat mereda, meski angin yang datang berkurang tetapi hujan yang mengguyur tidak berhenti begitu saja. Jam dinding berdetik dengan lamban, suasana yang hening membuat udara dingin yang muncul berubah menjadi sedikit agak menyeramkan, tetapi untunglah Chizuru masih memasang senyum yang menyiratkan bahwa semua cerita yang meluncur dari mulutnya tidak membebani batinnya yang pasti akan sangat hancur karena kepergian adiknya yang dulu amat menyayanginya. Kini sosok wanita itu terus memperhatikan Kuroko dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku rasa, wajahmu yang tenang itu membuatku bahagia. Bola matamu mirip Kenji_-kun_ dan kadang terlihat seperti Kise_-san_" Chizuru tertawa pelan.

"A, aku rasa kau berlebihan .. Chizuru_-san_, justru sekarang aku masih kepikiran soal Kise" Kuroko agak terkejut dan wajahnya bersemu merah tetapi kemudian suara Kuroko melemah. membuat Chizuru heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Chizuru mantap. "Ceritanya panjang, Kise awalnya kejatuhan asbes di _gym_ sekolah kami dan … begitulah, banyak yang terjadi dan itu yang membuat kami beralih ke sini demi Kise juga" terang Aomine agak berat menceritakan seputar Kise yang sekarang sedang koma di rumah sakit.

"Aku harap dia tidak berakhir seperti Kenji_-kun_. Setelah dia menjadi ketua klub kendo dan setelah kecelakaan itu Kenji_-kun_ sangat mengkhawatirkan adikku… sampai puncaknya ketika di hari yang hujan dan lembab ….." Chizuru kembali bercerita, kenangannya mengalir ketika dia melihat adiknya sedang berbicara serius dengan Kenji di depan rumah.

.

.

.

"Aku.. tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kau terluka gara-gara guru itu, gara-gara aku!" isak Shizuku.

"Kau berlebihan" jawab Kenji cepat.

"Sudah, cukup aku—".

"Kau berisik banget sih, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sekalipun guru sinting itu hendak membunuhku sampai ke ujung dunia. Aku tetap menyukai Shizuku dan hanya kau seorang" Kenji mendekap Shizuku dengan pandangan mata yang lurus dan tegas, Shizuku hanya membiarkan tangisnya tenggelam di dalam dekapan pemuda yang penuh dengan kesungguhan itu

. Chizuru yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena Shizuku tidak pernah cerita apapun. Chizuru berpikir dengan adanya Kenji dan Kise mungkin adiknya akan sedikit tenang tetapi hal yang diharapkan Chizuru tidak berakhir seperti itu.

Teikou terlihat sepi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya keramaian di sepanjang lorong, sebagian murid memang sudah pulang karena hujan dan ada beberapa yang masih berada di sekolah termasuk Shizuku.

"Ken pasti ada di _dojo_ tapi hujan…" batin Shizuku memandangi awan yang masih menggulung dengan warna hitam berpadu padankan dengan putih serta garis abu di bawahnya.

"Ya sudah aku mau pulang saja" Shizuku membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang, tetapi Shizuku dikejutkan oleh sosok yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh lemas ke lantai.

"Mau pulang? Di tengah hujan seperti ini?" bisik sosok dengan mata licik itu. "Un, iya.. maaf aku buru-buru, _sensei_" jawab Shizuku. "Eits, sepertinya kau lebih berani sekarang ya?" tanya Shinji_-sensei_.

"Benar, karena aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu dasar guru sinting! Aku tidak sudi karena Ken ada bersamaku!" bentak Shizuku dengan emosi yang meluap. "Waduh, kau jadi galak ya. Dengar, anak manis … aku agak sebal dengan tingkah kekasihmu itu, bagaimana ya kalau aku… merebut sesuatu yang penting darinya?" Shinji menark rambut Shizuku dengan kuat sampai wajah Shizuku hampir mendarat di wajah Shinji.

"Wajahmu makin manis kalau kau ada di sini…" Shinji kembali beraksi dengan gesitnya, Shizuku seperti ingin mencakari wajah gila Shinji, tetapi dia seperti membeku sampai ada seseorang yang melemparkan bola kasti ke kepala Shinji.

"Ups, maaf_ Sensei_. Sepertinya aku salah melempar" sahut Kise dengan senyum manisnya. "Hooo … kau berani sekali ya. Kise Ryouta" tukas Shinji dengan nada dingin.

"Maaf, maaf _sensei_ tapi, aku harus bawa pulang anak ini!" Kise menarik tangan Shizuku menjauh dan terus menjauh dari Shinji yang tetap menatap Kise dengan benci.

"Tunggu saja, akan kubuat kau memberikan semua yang kau miliki untukku" suara yang keji itu menyeruak di gemuruh hujan yang datang.

Shizuku dan Kise bertemu dengan Kenji, Shizuku tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya sedangkan Kise hanya memperhatikan wajah Kenji yang mengeras dan sepertinya amarah sudah menuju ke ujung kepalanya.

"Jangan sekarang, Ken_-cchi_ kalau mau hajar dia saat hari kelulusan nanti" sahut Kise. "Akan kulakukan itu sehari sebelum upacara kelulusan" jawab Kenji. Ternyata Shinji tidak hanya berulah di saat bertemu Shizuku, sekarang beredar rumor kalau Shizuku menjadi kekasih Shinji sang guru Biologi, bahkan Ken menolak keras dan sama sekali tidak berkomentar tentang itu.

Shizuku semakin terbebani, setiap kali dia pulang pasti dia langsung mengunci diri di kamarnya dan terus menangis. Di sekolah juga seperti itu, dia menjadi pendiam dan menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang tahu kecuali Kise.

Sampai ketika Shizuku sudah dalam batasnya, dia memutuskan Kenji.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sampai seperti ini.. kenapa sampai—".

"Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu, biarkan aku sendiri yang menanggungnya … aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu atau Ryouta menderita karena aku menangis seperti anak kecil! Aku tidak mau diteror dengan rumor-rumor bodoh itu, aku tidak mau lagi menjadi bahan pembicaraan … kumohon Ken … mengertilah" Shizuku memohon dengan sangat, dia terduduk di atas tanah yang penuh dengan bunga sakura dan dia hanya menangis, menangis penuh permohonan.

"Aku mengerti, apapun alasanmu terserah … tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, ingat itu" Kenji berlalu dan membiarkan Shizuku tetap dalam posisinya. Kise yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya hanya diam dan dia langsung meninju tembok yang disandarinya.

"Sial .. Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Kise pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Shizuku kembali ke kelas dan tetap melanjutkan untuk sekolah sampai jam pulang, tetapi ketika jam pulang Shizuku ditarik oleh seseorang dan di bawa pergi begitu saja. Shizuku tidak bisa berkutik, dia di bawa ke sebuah ruangan dan dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena kehabisan napas.

"Kau 'milikku' sekarang" suara yang berat tersebut memecah keheningan, di ruang yang gelap itu satu persatu pakaian Shizuku dilucuti dan …..

.

.

DUARRRRRR!

Suara petir menyambar di kala Chizuru menghentikan ceritanya,semua tercenang, kaget, shock bukan main. "Adikku … sudah 'diambil' oleh orang tersebut, guru yang kudengar dari salah satu temannya kalau tidak salah Miranda Aikawa sudah diperkosa olehnya dan awalnya aku tidak percaya tapi melihat Shizuku seperti itu ketika pulang ke rumah … aku rasa dia benar." Ujar Chizuru.

"Bohong, tidak mungkin…." Gumam Hiroya yang dari tadi hanya bungkam.

"Tadi kau bilang, Miranda Aikawa apakah dia punya adik atau semacamnya?" tanya Akashi. "Aku lihat dia punya seorang adik, tapi adiknya meninggal beberapa bulan lalu,betul?" jawab Chizuru sambil bertanya.

"Aikawa yang itu adalah Aikawa adik dari Miranda …" sahut Midorima.

"Tapi Miranda kemudian pindah karena terpukul oleh adiknya yang masih kelas 1 itu meninggal begitu saja" tutur Chizuru lagi.

"Aku mengerti sekarang" kata Kuroko. "Misteri Aikawa sepertinya sedikit terpecahkan" ujar Aomine. "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Shizuku-san setelah itu terjadi?" tanya Akashi.

"Dia pulang ke rumah, lalu membawa sebuah kotak besar dan pergi begitu saja" jawab Chizuru. "Mungkin itu adalah ketika Shizuku memberikan semua barang kenangannya pada Kise" ungkap Midorima.

"Iya, sepertinya itu karena sehari setelah Shizuku membawa kotak itu Kise-san datang dan mengatakan kalau Shizuku tiba-tiba memberikan semua barang yang didapatnya ketika masih menjadi kekasih Kenji-kun untuk Kise_-san_ buang tetapi Kise_-san_ tidak bisa dan mengembalikannya lagi, karena aku tidak berani memberikannya lagi maka aku menyimpannya di kamarku sementara" Ujar Chizuru sambil menatap fotonya dan foto adiknya.

"Lalu.. setelah semua kejadian itu apakah Kenji tahu?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya, tentu saja … ketika itu adikku tidak mau masuk ke sekolah beberapa hari karena dia merasa tidak enak badan. Lalu Kenji menghubungiku untuk bicara….". angin tiba-tiba masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi dan meniup tirai-tirai di dalam rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau tidak tahu soal ini" sahut Chizuru ketika dia bicara dengan Kenji di sebuah kafe. "Aku benar-benar akan menghajar orang itu, semua berita itu benar kan?" geram Kenji.

"Aku berat mengatakannya kalau itu memang benar terjadi" tukas Chizuru hati-hati.

"Benar, kan? Bahkan Kise tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku …" seringai Kenji.

"Kenji_-kun_, aku mohon—".

"Aku akan membunuhnya" Kenji menghela napas dan meninggalkan Chizuru yang terkejut dengan kata-kata Kenji.

"Tunggu, Kenji!" seruan Chizuru tak menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut raven tersebut dan dia menghilang di balik keramaian. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa …?" rutuk Chizuru ketika dia sudah kembali dan sekarang sedang duduk di sofa.

"_Onee-chan_ aku mau les dulu" sahut suara yang parau itu.

"Eh, di saat begini? Tidak usah, Shizu!" jawab Chizuru. "Tidak apa-apa kok _Onee-chan _.." Shizuku menghilang di balik pintu, tetapi perasaan Chizuru tidak karuan. "Aduuh .. anak itu" sahut Chizuru. Akhirnya Chizuru hanya bisa menunggu, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tenang.

Sudah 2 jam Shizuku belum kembali, biasanya dia hanya akan pergi les setidaknya setengah jam dan tidak sampai seterlambat ini. "Apa aku telepon dia saja ya?" sesaat sebelum Chizuru menelepon adiknya, seorang tetangganya menyeruak masuk dengan wajah ketakutan dan panic.

"Chizu! Chizuu!" seru wanita separuh baya itu. "Ada apa sih bi? Ko panic begitu?" tanya Chizuru.

"Shizuku, dia …!" telepon genggam di tangan Chizuru jatuh menghatam lantai, dunia serasa berputar dan detak jantungnya seolah berhenti begitu saja…

"Shizuku tertabrak kereta?" tanya Chizuru tanpa sadar sudah meneteskan banyak air mata, dia menangis histeris… adiknya telah ditemukan tewas dengan tragis di rel kereta api.

.

.

"Itulah yang kutahu …" Chizuru menutup ceritanya.

"Ano, bagaimana dengan Kenji-san dan Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko. "Kenji-kun benar-benar murka dan tidak bisa membendung semua perasaan emosinya, setelah dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shizuku… dia… menepati kata-katanya waktu itu .. "

.

.

Malam itu Kenji melangkah dengan penuh marah, dia menyiapkan sesuatu di kantong celananya sedangkan Kise hanya mengikuti Kenji yang sekarang sepertinya mengarah entah kemana, di saat itu mereka sedang berada di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota. Apartemen yang agak kumuh dan sepertinya tidak begitu banyak berpenghuni.

"Kau mau apa Ken_-cchi_?" tanya Kise.

"Membayar hutang …" jawab Kenji dingin. Kise sudah tidak bisa mencegah Kenji, kepalanya sedang hitam dan penuh dengan amarah. Dia mengarah ke lantai 2 di depan kamar bernomor 14, dia mengetuk pintu tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya Kise melihat kalau di depannya adalah sosok Shinji.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya pria itu. "Bisa minta waktu?" jawab Kenji penuh senyum.

"Haaaah, apa? Kau mau balas dendam pada wanita idamanmu yang sudah mati itu?" Shinji memprovokasi Kenji, Kise sudah gatal hendak menonjok wajah anehnya itu tetapi Kenji memberi isyarat untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

"Oh bukan, aku ke sini untuk …. 'memburu kelinci nakal'" seringai Kenji membuat Shinji bingung dan ditengah-tengah suasana yang tidak kondusif itu Kenji menusuk mata kiri Shinji dan darah menciprat kemana-mana. Kise yang melihatnya hanya terkejut bukan main, tetapi kakinya kaku dan dia tak bisa bergerak!

"Uaaaaaaa! Aaaaarrgh! Bocah sialaan, terkutuk kau! Bocah gilaaa…! Matakuu!" erangan Shinji menyeruak ke segala arah, dia mundur dan sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam ruangan kecil yaitu kamar Shinji.

"Maaf, aku agak berlebihan ya, bagaimana kalau begini saja?" Kenji merobek pipi kiri Shinji, tidak lupa merobek mulutnya hingga kea rah telinga, Kenji menusuk bagian ulu hati Shinji dan sesaat sebelum dia menusuk jantung Shinji, pria itu menusuk Kenji dengan linggis dan berhasil melukai bagian vital Kenji.

"Ken_-cchiiii_! Tidak, cukup! Ken_-cchi_!" Kise berlari kea rah Kenji yang sudah berlumur darah segar, Shinji masih mengerang kesakitan dan wajahnya kini penuh dengan darah.

"Ken-_cchi_! Kau gila, apa yang kau lakukan! Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" seru Kise yang tidak bisa lagi berpikir lurus, di kepalanya sekarang penuh dengan Kenji yang sudah sekarat.

"Ghuh .. sudah bodoh.. aku tidak bisa lagi … ke rumah.. sakit… maaf,ya Ki..se.." Kenji tidak bisa lagi bergerak, dia sudah kehabisan darah, bagian dadanya terluka parah dan darah terus mengalir dari mulut dan tubuhnya sedangkan Kise hanya bisa mendekap Kenji yang mentransfer darahnya pada baju Kise.

"Ken_-cchi _… tolong… jangan mati!" seru Kise sambil terisak. "Am ..bil bo..tol itu… bo..tol yang ada.. di luar…. Kise.. pergilah .. dari sini… dan hidup ..lah!" Kenji dengan segala kekuatannya memberikan pesan terakhir sebelum matanya tertutup dan pergi untuk selamanya.

"Ke..Ken-_cchi_… tidak … bohong.. Ken-_cchii _…" Kise tidak henti-hentinya menangis, dia tidak bisa melepaskan sahabatnya.

Di tengah-tengah suasana duka tersebut, Shinji bangkit dengan potongan linggis yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Kenji. "Matiiii!" Seru Shinji dengan wajah hancur berantakan, dia melepaskan linggis tersebut dan hendak membunuh Kise tetapi Kise berhasil menghindar dan berlari menuju keluar, meski kakinya sempat terkena cakaran Shinji yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Yang seharusnya mati itu kau dasar mahkluk brengseeek!" Kise membuka botol besar yang berada di pojok luar dekat pintu dan ternyata itu adalah air raksa yang sudah dioplos dengan alkohol, alhasil cairan itu mengenai wajah Shinji dan wajahnya mulai terbakar lalu perlahan meleleh.

"Guaaaaaaa! Tidaak! Sialan, kau akan tahu akibatnya … Kau yang selanjutnya akan matii!" hardik Shinji.

"Mengocehlah sesukamu, setidaknya kau tidak merasa sakit setelah ini" Kise melepaskan korek gas dan sekejap apartemen kumuh tersebut terbakar dan bercahaya di tengah-tengah suramnya malam.

.

.

.

"Kise-_kun_ melakukan itu …?" tanya Kuroko tidak percaya.

"Itulah yang terjadi dan apa yang kudengar dari anak itu adalah benar, mungkin itu alasan kenapa sekarang Kise-san tidak pernah lagi mengungkit tentang mereka berdua" jawab Chizuru.

Semua diam.

Tetapi sekejap mereka mendengar suara gaduh dari ruangan atas.

"Apa itu!?" seru Aomine. "Entah aku tidak tahu!" jawab Chizuru. Berbodong-bodong mereka berlari ke atas dan mereka menemukan pintu kamar Shizuku sudah terbuka, Chizuru membuka perlahan pintu tersebut dan dia menemukan kamar adiknya sudah berantakan seperti diobrak-abrik.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini dalam sekejap?" tanya Midorima. "Hei, ada sesuatu di atas meja" tunjuk Murasakibara yang menunjuk sebuah buku harian yang berwarna biru pastel itu dengan kondisi terbuka.

"Buku siapa itu?" tanya Hiroya.

"Itu Buku harian Shizuku" jawab Chizuru. semua terdiam kembali, sepertinya Shizuku ingin semua orang melihat kebenaran yang ada, darinya dan bukan dari siapa-siapa

Apakah dengan ini mereka berhasil mendapatkan kunci dari segala masalah yang ada? Apakah motif yang melatar belakangi kasus ini? Benarkah sosok Onryoo adalah arwah yang penasaran dan hendak balas dendam?

.

.

**_"I will do anything to protect my precious person.. even I kill with my own hand"_**

**_KISE RYOUTA_**

**_._**

.

**TO BE KONTINYU~**

**Yaaaayy akirnya selesai juga! chapter baru untuk dilema baru**  
**makasih udah mendukung fic ini! maap yaa terlalu lama menunggu! hhehehehe**  
**tapi semoga cerita ini mulai bisa berkembang dengan**  
**baik dan disukai!**

**oke minna!**

**R^R yaaay!**


	10. The end and beginning of storm

**ONRYOO'S DEATH SING**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary : Apa isi hati Shizuku? lalu... ketika badai sudah reda**  
**datang lagi badai yang akan**  
**mengobrak-abrik seluruh perasaan yang akan**  
**segera ditumpahkan...**

**WARNING : Bloody, Chara death, Psycho!**

**.**

**.**

**"Just wanna to protect you ..."  
**

**Ryota Kise**

**.**

**.**

**"I' m fall in her kindness and her smile ..."**

**Nanali Yukihina**

**.**

* * *

**_"I'ts really easy to kill a brat like you all ... kids .._**

**_Onryoo_**

**_._**

**_._**

Bila kau merasa tidak memiliki tempat untuk berpulang, kembalilah di mana pertama kali kau berasal dan temukan sejuta kenangan yang mungkin tidak sebahagia yang kau pikirkan. Kau bisa tuliskan semua luka hati maupun kesenanganmu sendiri di lembar kertas putih yang bergaris dan melintang membelah langit dan bumi, lintang horizon yang terpampang di depan matamu itulah yang akan membawamu ke dunia baru, dan kau akan melihat seperti apa kenangan mereka yang hidup untuk kebebasan dan kesungguhan demi senyum-senyum kecil yang kelak akan menjadi harta bagi mereka yang sudah tidak lagi kembali.

"Chizuru_-san_, buku harian ini milik adikmu?" tanya Hiroya sembari melihat-lihat sekeliling, dia merasa ada keberadaan lain selain mereka di sana.

"Iya, Shizu_-chan_ suka menulis apapun yang dia rasakan tetapi belakang setelah dia naik kelas aku jarang melihatnya menulis" jawab Chizuru.

"Apakah kematian Kenji Kawada-san itu memang tidak pernah terkespos oleh media sekolah, maksudku tidak ada yang tahu dia meninggal dan aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar ada kasus seperti itu" tanya Akashi, yang dia tahu Kenji adalah seorang anggota klub bela diri dan memang pernah berpacaran dengan Shizuku.

"Eh?" sekarang Chizuru yang terkejut.

"Apa di Teikou tidak pernah ada berita akan kematian adikku atau Kenji-kun? Lalu soal Aizawa?" tanya Chizuru kemudian.

"Setahuku ada kabar yang beredar 2 hari lalu Aizawa dari kelas Hiro_-kun_ bahwa Aizawa ditemukan meninggal dalam keadaan tercekik di kamar mandi, dan kabarnya dia dan Shizuku-san ada konflik seputar hubungannya dengan Kenji-san" jawab Kuroko.

"Aku mendengar bahwa Aizawa meninggal akibat arwah Shizuku yang tidak menyukainya, padahal di sisi lain katanya mereka sempat jadi sahabat dekat…" terang Aomine.

"Jadi … orang yang membunuh Aizawa bukanlah arwah Shizuku …" tukas Midorima, tiba-tiba jendela terbuka dengan sendirinya, gebrakan jendela yang terbuka membuat Chizuru memekik dan angin langsung menyeruak masuk bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang sudah mereda.

"A ..ada apa?" tanya Chizuru.

"Apa Onryoo lagi?" tanya Akashi siap dengan kuda-kudanya begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Belum habis pertanyaan mereka terjawab, buku harian Shizuku terbuka dan memperlihatkan deretan tulisan kecil namun rapi di dalamnya.

Hening kemudian.

"Bukunya …" Kuroko menghambur kea rah buku harian itu dan melihat tulisan yang ada di sana, tulisan khas seorang gadis remaja yang tertata dan ditulis dengan tinta hitam.

"Kuro_-cchin_? Apa yang tertulis di sana?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ini …" Kuroko membuat semua orang heran, mereka lalu duduk dan mencoba membaca apa yang ditulis Shizuku di sana.

Halaman awal berbunyi;

_Senin 16 April. Akhirnya aku berhasil diterima di Teikou! Senangnya… aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk semuanya demi Onee-chan yang sudah membiayaiku dan orang tuaku yang giat bekerja. Kira-kira akan seperti apa ya nanti? Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan seorang yang tampan di kelasku? Aduuh senangnya!._

"Ini tulisan pertama Shizuku saat dia baru masuk ke Teikou" ujar Midorima.

"Halaman selanjutnya juga begitu, kegembiraan yang tersampaikan dari lubuk hatinya benar-benar terlihat di sini" jawab Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada deret serta baris-baris kalimat di buku mungli itu.

_Kamis, 20 April. Kalian tahu tidak, aku ditembak oleh Kenji Kawada! Kyaaa, dia orang yang sudah lama kusukai! Tapi apa Onee-chan membolehkanku kencan?_

_Jumat 21 April. Aku bertemu dengan Ryota Kise, cowok aneh tapi baik hati. Dia anak yang lumayan keren dan kudengar dia model, hmmm…. Dia tampan kok tapi hubungannya dengan Kenji penuh dengan emosi. Khawatir? Tentu saja, tapi melihat mereka bertengkar membuatku ingin tertawa._

_Minggu, 23 April. Pergi ke Taman Ria bersama mereka berdua, Ken dan Ryota!_

Terus dan terus seperti itu, hampir sebagian halaman depan adalah kegembiraan antara Shizuku bersama Kise dan Kenji, mereka selalu pergi bersama dan selalu bahagia seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana. Tapi ketika hampir menuju halaman belakang Kuroko dan yang lain menemukan kejanggalan yang ditulis oleh Shizuku, perasaan yang bahagai itu tergantikan oleh perasaan khawatir, marah, kesal, dan penuh penderitaan.

_Senin, 14 Agustus. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan itu, dia membuatku ingin membunuhnya! Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa dia ada di sini?!_

"Apakah ini perasaan Shizuku ketika mengenal si _Sensei_ gila itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya, sepertinya Shinji_-sensei_ hampir membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengenal apa yang namanya kebahagiaan" terang Chizuru dengan nada dingin, sepertinya dia benar-benar membenci Shinji walau belum diketahui pasti apakah Shinji masih bernapas atau sudah tidak ada di muka bumi ini.

_Sabtu, 25 Oktober. CUKUP! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI! Jangan sakiti Ken! Jangan lukai Ryota!_

Aomine dan Hiroya agak bergidik melihat tulisan yang ditulis besar-besar dan tampak sangat marah itu, Kuroko tetap bergeming dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang mulai menjurus pada kekesalan.

_Minggu 12 November. Guru itu memintaku putus dengan Ken, aku tidak mau tapi kalau tidak begitu… Shinji-sensei akan membunuhnya!_

_Senin 30 November. Maaf Ken, aku harus melakukannya dan aku tidak mau ini terjadi._

_Rabu 2 Desember. Aku memberikan semua barang dari Ken pada Ryota, agar aku tidak merasa bersalah.. benar tidak?_

_Sabtu 14 Desember. Hari-hari yang penuh air mata, dan dia terus menerorku… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan Ryota selalu menyempatkan diri menjagaku_

"Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi begini terusnya, setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" Midorima membuka cepat lembaran demi lembaran di depan Kuroko tanpa membacanya, lalu ketika itu Akashi melihat sesuatu di satu halaman agak belakang buku harian Shizuku.

"Tunggu, Shintarou" Akashi menahan tangan Midorima.

"Baca dari sini" perintah Akashi. Semua tidak mengerti, tapi hal yang akan mengejutkan bakal terungkap di halaman demi halaman buku itu.

_Jumat, 13 Februari. Akhirnya setelah liburan panjang aku berhasil menjadi anak kelas 2 sekarang. dan aku mendapatkan banyak adik kelas yang manis, tapi tidak untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya._

_Minggu, 14 Maret. Shinji-sensei mengajakku kencan. "Apa-apaan ini!" seru Hiroya. "Kencan?" tanya Chizuru._

_Selasa 20 April. Aku semakin risih di dekatnya, apalagi Ken sepertinya tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, kalau begini terus apa yang akan terjadi? Aku ingin mati! Aku ingin mati…!_

_Rabut, 21 April. Ini tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, tapi dia sudah… dia sudah melakukan hal itu! dia menodai semua yang ada di dalam diriku! Brengseeek!_

_Jumat 1 Mei, Aku menampar guru itu, aku memaki-makinya dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Onee-chan? Kalau aku sudah…._

_Selasa, 5 Mei. AKU INGIN MATI….._

Hening, dan tidak ada yang bicara, semua terlalu terkejut bahkan sampai Chizuru juga, jendela tiba-tiba kembali riuh dan sepertinya di kamar itu ada 'orang' lain yang melihat. "Aku merasa yakin, Shizuku memang ingin mati tapi dia tidak berniat bunuh diri seperti itu" celetuk Hiroya.

"Kurasa juga begitu, tapi di baliknya tidak ada apapun lagi yang tertulis" ujar Midorima. "Karena tanggal 5 Mei adalah hari kematian adikku, yang digilas kereta" tukas Chizuru membuat Kuroko dan Akashi kaget, sesuatu terbesit di kepala mereka ...

tapi sebelum mereka berdua mengambil langkah selanjutnya, suara ribut terdengar kencang sekali.

"BRAAAAKK BRAAK PRAANG!" Suara ribut terdengar dari lantai bawah, semua langsung kaget dan tanpa dikomandoi langsung berhamburan keluar dan menuju lantai bawah sementara Kuroko tetap membawa buku harian Shizuku yang dia tidak sadari adalah keberadaan Shizuku yang sedang melihatnya dari balik kamar dengan mata dingin lalu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Siapa ituu!?" teriak Aomine. Tapi tidak ada apapun, di sana hanya ada keheningan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang masuk ke rumah Chizuru.

"Kyaaaa!" Chizuru berteriak melihat pintu yang rusak dan beberapa cangkir pecah berantakan di lantai tapi bukan itu yang dikagetkan Chizuru, yang gadis itu kagetkan adalah bercak darah di pintu dan dinding.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Midorima.

"Wuuusssshhh!" Angin besar masuk dan menghantam semua orang di dalam ruangan, sontak mereka memejamkan mata dan melindungi diri dari apapun yang datang.

"Akh! Bukunya!" seru Kuroko yang melihat buku harian itu terbang dan menghantam sofa dan tergeletak dengan posisi terbuka.

Kuroko langsung menghampiri buku harian itu karena merasa hanya itulah media yang bisa digunakan untuk bicara dengan Shizuku, Kuroko berpegangan dengan sofa dan sebisa mungkin meraih buku itu tapi sebelum tangannya meraih buku sebuah tangan yang pucat dan dingin memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko!

**_"Cepatlah .. Temanmu dalam .. bahaya… dia mengejarnya … orang itu … orang itu masih hidup! Dia mengejar Ryota .. dan Nana … li …. Cepatlah ….! Selamatkan…."_**

Sosok yang penuh darah dan luka di kepalanya, bahkan Kuroko bisa melihat otak di dalam kepalanya yang sudah tergenang oleh darah, mata yang tidak berbentuk dan leher yang hampir putus serta mulutnya sudah bergeser ke kanan, rambut yang botak setengah itu menatap Kuroko dengan tajam.

"Shi …zu …!" Kuroko tidak bisa bicara, semua persendiannya kaku dan rasa takut menyergapnya.

Angin besar kemudian mulai berlalu dan semua melihat keadaan rumah yang sudah berantakan.

"Aduuhhh, apa itu tadi?" erang Aomine. "Tetsuya?" Akashi melihat Kuroko yang membatu sambil menggenggam buku harian itu.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Shizuku-san, ada Shizuku-san di sini, dan dia—".

"SRAAAAKKK!" buku harian di genggaman Kuroko sontak terlempar dan kembali terbuka, di sana tertulis.

_ "Aku tidak mati bunuh diri, Onee-chan. Dia yang membunuhku! Orang bejat itu … dan sekarang dia… sedang mencari Ryota! Dia hendak membunuhnya, cepat tolong dia!"_

tulisan itu ditulis sangat berantakan tapi untung masih terbaca, tulisan yang berwarna merah yang berada di halaman sebelumnya yang kosong itu membuat semua orang bergidik.

"Tulisan mengerikan siapa ini?" tanya Murasakibara.

"KRIIIIINNNNGGG!" tiba-tiba ponsel Midorima berbunyi.

_ "Moshi-moshi?_ Ada apa Dokter Kai—".

**"Shintarou-kun!? Kau di sana, syukurlah! Gawat ini keadaan darurat, dengarkan aku baik-baik,oke?"** suara Dokter Kairi di seberang telepon terdengar panik dan terengah-engah.

"Tunggu-tunggu,anda kenapa Dok?" tanya Midorima.

** "Mahkluk yang kau sebut Onryoo itu menyerang lagi!"** seru Dokter Kairi.

"Apaa!?" Midorima tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

** "Iya, dia datang dan merusak kaca yang ada di ruang Nanali. Aku berusaha untuk menghentikannya tapi dia terlalu licin, aku bahkan sempat tertusuk oleh belati miliknya.. ukh… dia menyerang Nanali tapi Kise-san berhasil membawa Nanali pergi ..akh…"** Terang Dokter Kairi yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu bangsal Nanali.

"Kise?! Dia sudah sadar..!? tunggu, aku tidak mengerti lantas kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Midorima semakin panik.

**"Aku tidak tahu, mereka lari dan si Onryoo mengejar mereka begitu saja"** jawab Dokter Kairi.

"Ck … maaf Dokter, dan terima kasih" jawab Midorima mengakhiri pembicaraanya dan langsung menutup ponsel. "Ada apa Shin-senpai?" tanya Hiroya mulai khawatir.

"Onryoo gila itu menyerang lagi" jawab Midorima. "DIMANA!?" Aomine dengan geram langsung bertanya.

"Tenang dulu, dia menyerang Nanali dan Kise menyelamatkannya" lanjut Midorima.

"Kise_-kun_? Dia sudah sadar?"tanya Kuroko.

"Yah sepertinya begitu.. dia menyelamatkan Nanali dan membawanya lari menghindari Onryoo tapi Dokter Kairi tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi" terang Midorima dengan wajah penuh bulir keringat.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Nanali! Ryo_-senpai_ juga! kemana mereka pergi?!" seru Hiroya.

"Tenang, Hiro_-kun_! Kita juga tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi …" Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Hiroya tetapi dirinya juga sama-sama panik, dia sangat cemas pada Kise yang baru saja koma dan tiba-tiba terbangun begitu saja.

_"Tei..Kou…"_ sebuah suara yang menggema di ruangan membuat mereka semua terkejut bukan main.

"Si..siapa itu!?" teriak Aomine. "Shizu_-chan_?" tanya Chizuru yang sedari tadi membisu.

_ "Tei..kou…"_ sekali lagi suara itu menggema.

"Mereka bertiga pasti ke Teikou!" seru Akashi. "Huh?" semua melihat Akashi.

"Shizuku_-san_, kau ada di sini kan? Kalau begitu .. mereka pasti ke Teikou kan?" seru Akashi entah dia berbicara pada siapa.

"Kalau Aka_-cchin_ sudah yakin begitu, pasti mereka ke sana!" sahut Murasakibara.

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana!" jawab Kuroko.

"Aku ikut! Aku harus memastikan kalau semua yang terjadi bukan karena adikku bunuh diri!" ujar Chizuru.

"Baiklah, ayo!" komando Akashi lalu mereka semua menghambur dan berlari ke Teikou, dari rumah Chizuru ke Teikou memang memakan waktu tetapi mereka berusaha secepat yang mereka bisa agar dapat menyelamatkan Kise dan Nanali.

"Kise_-kun_, Nanali .. bertahanlah dan semoga kalian selamat" batin Kuroko sambil terus berdoa agar teman sekaligus rekan timnya tidak mendapat hal yang buruk.

_"Ossshh!_ Ayo kita pergi ke Teikou!" seru Aomine menyemangati.

"AAAAH!" mereka semua berseru dan semangat menyatu dan saling melebur.

.

.

_**"I can't let you die Kise-kun ..!"**_

**_Kuroko Tetsuya _**

**_._**

**_._**

Di sisi lain,Kise dan Nanali sedang berada di lantai 2 sekolah. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. "Kise_-nii_?" Nanali bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Kise yang sepertinya meninggi dan gemetaran.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku akan menjagamu jadi tetaplah di sampingku" bisik Kise dengan segala kekuatan yang dia punya, dan segala kekuatan untuk tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh gadis kecil yang penuh perban itu di tangannya, Nanali merasakan dekapan tangan Kise yang sangat erat .. seolah-olah tangannya tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Iya" Nanali membenamkan wajahnya kepelukan Kise dan tetap memegang erat baju pemuda itu di tengah terror yang melanda mereka.

Apakah mereka berhasil keluar dari sekolah dan keluar dari jeratan Onryoo? Bagaimana nasib mereka semua? Takdir apa yang menunggu?

benarkah Shinji masih hidup?...

**.**

_**"We are your friend and we'll protect you life"**_

_**Aomine Daiki**_

**.**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~**

**Yahaaa akirnya mendapat refrensi deeh! yaampun yaampun **  
**aku kaget melihat apa yang akan terjadi,...**  
**masalahnya next chapter akan banyak kekerasan di sana...**  
**sekilas emang agak gaje ya? tapi yah ga apa-apa**  
**moga readers suka! oke deh minna**

**R^R yeaah XD**


	11. Say Good Bye

**ONRYOO DEATH SING **

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Summary : Apakah takdir yang membawa Kisedai **  
**di sini? fakta baru akhirnya terbuka...**

**WARNING : Tragic, Bloody, Rate T **

**.**

**.**

**"That future come in sudden" **  
**NANALI YUKIHINA **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Manusia sejatinya sangatlah sempurna, kenapa? Karena mereka mendapatkan semua yang mereka dapat tanpa memintanya, apapun itu dan apalagi mereka bisa berusaha dan bekerja sehingga menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa namun yang namanya manusia juga kadang tidak bisa menjadi sesempurna itu. Selalu ada benih lain di dalam pikiran manusia yang sangat rumit, dan selayaknya manusia mereka dapat berbuat apapun dengan tangan itu.

Kise dan Nanali tetap berada di perpustakaan, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi kecuali lari dan lari, terlebih karena cuaca di luar belum memungkinkan untuk pergi secepat kilat.

"Kise-_nii_? Tubuhmu panas.." bisik Nanali dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa lagian dicuaca begini akan lebih untuk kalau badanku panas" kelakar Kise dengan senyum di wajahnya yang pucat, tangannya gemetaran dan keringat mengalir membasahi baju rumah sakit yang dipakainya. Ditambah oleh luka-luka yang belum seratus persen sembuh.

"Kise_-nii_ hentikan, jangan buat dirimu lebih menderita lagi" Nanali mempererat dekapannya. "Aku tidak bisa, meninggalkan orang yang berharga bagiku hanya demi keegoisanku sendiri" jawaban itu membuat air mata Nanali luruh.

"Kise-_nii_.. aku—". Sebelum kata-kata itu selesai sosok buruk rupa Onryoo berada tepat di samping Kise!

"KISE_-NII!_ AWAAS!" Seruan Nanali membuat Kise refleks menghindari dengan sangat-sangat cepat, sementara samurai yang dihujamkan dengan sadis kea rah mereka semua langsung ditepis oleh Kise yang melemparkan sebuah buku dari rak.

"Wah manusia buruk rupa ini lagi, maaf tuan Onryoo aku tidak ingin mati konyol di sini" tukas Kise, pemuda itu langsung menggedong Nanali dan dengan cepat entah darimana kekuatannya berasal dia melarikan diri dari monster yang mengaum di tengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita sudah terlanjur ke gedung sekolah" Tanya Nanali.

"Kita hanya perlu mencari jalan keluar yang lain!" jawab Kise sambil terengah-engah. Nanali merasakan suhu badan cowok itu sudah tidak stabil, panasnya makin menjadi! Dan tanpa diduga-duga Onryoo tersebut melemparkan tembakan dari senapan di tangannya.

**"DORR!"**

Tembakan itu melesat menyerempet bahu Kise, kontan Kise mengerang dan dia jatu, tak luput Nanali pun ikut jatuh dan terlempar.

"Ukh… uh! LARI NANALI_-CHAAN!_" Kise berteriak melihat Onryoo sudah berada tepat di depan gadis mungil itu dan siap merobek badannya dengan samurai tersebut.

"Hen..tiiikaaaan!" jeritan Kise diselingi oleh suara dentuman hebat dan pemandangan di depan iris madu pemuda kini adalah sosok Aomine yang sudah menusuk sang Onryoo dengan pisau yang telah disiapkannya.

"Huh?" Kise hanya terkejut.

"Dasar mahkluk busuk, bau badanmu membuatku muak tahu!" sekali lagi Aomine menyerang Onryoo tersebut dan dia terpental menghantam sebuah kaca di ujung lorong.

"Kise-_kun!_ Nanali chan! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kuroko yang ternyata bersama dengan Aomine.

"Kuro.._kocchi_, bagaimana kalian?" Tanya Kise.

"Kami mendapat petunjuk oleh temanmu itu yang tidak terlihat" seloroh Aomine. "Shizuku san menolong kita?" Tanya Nanali yang dibantu berdiri oleh Aomine. "Shizuku_-san._." gumam Kise.

"Ayo kita harus pergi dari sekolah ini sebelum Onryoo itu bangun lagi" usul Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kau bawa Nanali saja" Aomine menarik Kise dan membopongnya. "Mana Hiro-_kun_?" Tanya Nanali mencari sosok Hiroya.

"Dia bersama dengan Akashi kun dan sepertinya mereka sedang mencari jalan keluar, sedangkan Midorima kun dan Murasakibara kun berusaha mencari informasi lagi bersama Chizuru san" terang Kuroko.

"Chizuru san juga?" Kise terkaget-kaget. "Kise _-kun_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, benarkah Shizuku san meninggal bunuh diri?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dia dibunuh oleh guru itu, SHINJI.. dia mendorong Shizuku yang tengah memperhatikan rel kereta ketika hendak pergi les, karena marah dan kecemburuannya yang dalam padahal dia sudah memperkosa Shizuku, tentang Kencchi juga, semua berita tentang insiden itu ditutupi sampai sekarang..".

"Dan mungkin **SHINJI** adalah Onryoo yang sedang mengejar kita" sambung Kise. kenyataan itu meluncur begitu saja, diiringi oleh hujan yang sudah mereda, dilemma itu pun kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Apakah Onryoo itu adalah Shinji?" Tanya Nanali. "Kemungkinan.." jawab Kuroko.

"Aku yakin dia adalah si Onryoo!" geram Aomine. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko berbunyi, dari Akashi.

"Halo Akashi-_kun_?" sapa Kuroko.

"Kalian cepatlah ke bawah, di pintu belakang aku menemukan ada sebuah kesempatan untuk keluar, itu adalah pintu di samping pintu gudang paling belakang, di sana! Kami akan menyusul karena sepertinya suasana semakin tidak mendukung saat ini.. pergilah ke lantai bawah dan tunggu kami!" perintah Akashi.

"Kami mengerti!" tukas Kuroko.

"Akashi kun meminta kita untuk pergi ke lantai bawah, di belakang ada pintu lain di samping gudang, di sana kita bisa keluar…" Kuroko menjelaskan rencana Akashi.

"Tapi itu lantai paling pojok dan sulit" tukas Kise.

"Ini demi keselamatanmu, dan keselamatan kita semua karena dari yang kudengar dari cerita Chizuru san kemugkinan kaulah yang diincar" terang Kuroko. Dengan wajah serius akhirnya Kise menyerah, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin semakin menjadi beban tetapi kesetiaan teman-temannya yang mendorong dirinya untuk percaya.

"Maa…tiiiiii" erangan itu berasal dari belakang Aomine, jauh di ujung lorong sosok Onryoo yang semakin mengerikan, rahangnya bergeser ke kanan, tubuhnya bersimbah darah, ususnya mulai terburai, kepala bagian sampingnya pecah.

"Aku tidak suka ini, Tetsu lari ke bawah kita bertemu di sana! Kalau kita bersama-sama akan semakin mempersulit untuk bergerak!" komando Aomine. "Tunggu, tidak aku tidak mau—".

"INI DEMI NYAWA SESEORANG YANG PENTING BAGIMU! TETSU!" Bentak Aomine, Kuroko terkesiap dan dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di bawah" Kuroko setuju, dia membawa Nanali dan meluncur berpencar dengan Aomine.

.

.

Sementara itu Akashi dan Hiroya terjebak oleh kawanan manusia yang membawa banyak senjata tajam, entah apa mereka sepertinya mereka tidak sadar. "Aku merasa mereka dihipnotis" sahut Hiroya.

"Yah, memang apalagi dari baju yang mereka kenakan mereka adalah tahanan rumah sakit jiwa yang berhasil 'diculik'" ujar Akashi.

"Jadi kita harus bertarung lagi?" Tanya Hiroya yang sudah bersiap dengan pemukul baseballnya.

"Kalau kau mau membawa kembali Nanali dan menyelamatkan mereka semua dan keluar hidup-hidup itu adalah cara terbaik" tukas Akashi bersama dengan pipa di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak ada cara lagi sih" Hiroya langsung melesat menghajar semua orang-orang yang mengamuk dan membabi buta menyerang, memang merepotkan melihat jumlah mereka yang cukup banyak ditambah serangan tanpa pola itu tidak dapat dibaca.

"Huuh aku lebih suka mengurung diri di perpustakan daripada berkerumun dengan orang gila" komentar Hiroya. "

Aku lebih memilih menjadi kapten yang arogan daripada mengurusi cecunguk ini" sahut Akashi. "Seiju-_senpai_ sudah arogan kok, meski ga terlalu merepotkan" jawab Hiroya.

"Kau sudah semakin kurang ajar saja ya _Kouhai_" Akashi menyunggingkan senyum, dia dengan lihai membabat semua lawan di depannya. Satu orang, dua orang, tiga, empat, lima, dan enam orang sudah tumbang.

Hiroya dan Akashi terlihat mulai kelelahan, disertai rintik hujan yang sukses membasahi tubuh mereka, Hiroya mengamati orang-orang itu dan memberi satu kode pada Akashi.

"Serang dari depan dan aku serang dari belakang".Akashi melawan dari depan, salah seorang langsung menyayat kasar tangan pemuda itu kemudian Hiroya dan Akashi saing memunggungi dengan mencoba bertahan.

"Dimenegerti" jawab Akashi.

Dalam satu hentakan keduanya sukses melibas semua musuh dan kini keduanya terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di tanah. Akashi menderita luka di bagian pundah dan kakinya akibat berbagai sabetan benda tajam, sedangkan Hiroya meringis kesakitan menemukan kalau pinggangnya tertikam. Mereka lalu beristirahat sejenak sebelum bertemu di lantai bawah.

"Semoga tepat waktu" sahut Akashi.

Dilain pihak ternyata Midorima dan Murasakibara tak kalah mendapat pengalaman hebat ketika mencari informasi, tepat sebelum mendapat informasi mereka dihadang juga oleh manusia abnormal yang membawa-bawa senjata. "Uh ini bukan pemandangan yang bagus" tukas Chizuru di belakang Murasakibara dan Midorima.

"Padahal kita sudah sejauh ini aku tidak suka dihalangi" komentar Murasakibara. "Kalau begitu serang saja mereka" perintah Midorima. "Hmm.. terus Midocchin mau disini bersama Chizuru san?" lirik Murasakibara.

"Aku menjaga barisan belakang" jawab Midorima.

"Kalian sedang ngomong apa sih!?" Chizuru yang kaget melihat musuh sudah menyerang langsung dihantam oleh Murasakibara dengan ketahanan tubuhnya yang luar biasa itu dia membanting semuanya dengan mudah.

"Dia benar-benar berguna di saat begini".

"Midorimaa!" Chizuru berteriak melihat ada seorang lagi menghantam dari belakang tapi dengan gesit Midorima memukul wajah orang itu sampai dia terpental 100 m .

"Aku sudah bilang akan menjaga bagian belakang kan?" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kita harus cepat untuk bertemu Kuroko dan yang lainnya" sahut Chizuru.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku juga tahu" Midorima pun ikut serta maju dan memukuli setiap orang yang menyerangnya, walau memang luka tidak akan ketinggalan memenuhi tubuhnya dan merobek seragamnya yang basah.

"Ini bakal menyulitkan" batin Midrorima. "Sebanyak ini?" Chizuru hanya shock. mereka TERJEBAK!

.

.

Tepatnya di lantai bawah ternyata Aomine sudah berada lebih dahulu, mereka bersembunyi di dekat berkas-bekas kardus. Walau baunya pengap dan tidak menyenangkan demi keselamatan mereka mau tak mau harus di sana.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan di saat yang sulit" ejek Aomine pada Kise. "Kau masih saja menghinaku di saat aku sekarat?" hardik Kise.

"Kalau kau sampai mati aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja" ujar Aomine tanpa melihat kea rah Kise. "Kau mau apa memangnya?" Tanya Kise geli.

"Menghajar wajahmu itu" jawaban Aomine langsung membuat Kise diam, dia sudah rindu melihat kelakuan Aomine yang serampangan. "Selama aku koma, kau jadi berubah ya?" tukas Kise. "

Haah?". Tapi kebersamaan mereka terganggu ketika Onryoo tiba-tiba melepaskan senjata dan Aomine langsung menunduk dan spontan memegang kepala Kise yang ikut menunduk.

"Aominecchi bisa kau lebih halus sedikit, wajahku sakit nih" ringis Kise. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda!" Aomine mengambil pisau yang di bawanya sedangkan sang Onryoo tetap bergeming.

"Haaaaaaaahhhh!" Aomine langsung bertarung dengan sang Onryoo, Onryoo terlihat sangat gesit dia pertama kali melakukan penyerangan dan berhasil menikam tangan Aomine tapi _Ace_ dari _Kiseki no sedai_ itu tidak pantang menyerah dia balik menikam mata kanan Onryoo.

"GUWAAAAAH!" Erangan hebat menyeruak. Membuat Kuroko dan Nanali yang berada di tangga menuju lantai bawah bergegas ke sana.

"Semoga mereka..tida apa-apa" batin Kuroko. "Kise-_nii_" Nanali hanya berharap Kise tidak terluka, dan mereka terus berlari menuju ke tempat tujuan, dan ke tempat sumber suara. Di lantai bawah Onryoo terengah-engah, Aomine juga sama, sudah banyak luka yang dideritanya, mulai dari kepala, tangan bahkan kaki.

"Aomine-_cchi_!" Kise melesat kea rah Aomine.

"BODOH JANGAN KESINI!" Terlambat sekali, Onryoo bukan lagi menyerang Aomine tapi dia sekarang lari menuju kea rah Kise hendak menikamnya dengan Samurai!.

Kuroko dan Nanali yang tiba di detik itu juga hanya bisa terperangah.

"Jangaaaaaaannn!" Nanali berteriak histeris, tapi sebelum Onryoo berhasil menghujam dada Kise,

**"DOOOORR!"**

letupan senjata memecah suasana dan Onryoo berhenti seketika di depan Kise.

"Aku belajar satu hal; Jangan biarkan orang gila menyentuh pistol" tukas Aomine dengan hebat menembak Onryoo, ternyata senapan Onryoo terjatuh ketika bertarung dengan Aomine dan pemuda itu langsung melesatkan peluru terakhir tepat waktu. Aomine langsung terduduk karena kemungkinan dia kehilangan banyak darah, Nanali langsung mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat!" seru Nanali.

"Nanali-_chan_!" Kise memeluk Nanali, suasana menjadi haru. "Hmm.. jadi kita apakan mahkluk ini?" tanya Aomine.

"Kita harus membuka siapa dia" jawab Kuroko. Semua terdiam, Aomine mendekati Onryoo tersebut, entah mahkluk apa itu tapi sepertinya dugaan kalau itu adalah SHINJI semakin dalam. "

Ayolah jangan pura-pura sembunyi dasar guru pedophil" Aomine membuka semua yang menutupi wajah itu tapi ternyata dugaan meleset, Onryoo yang selama ini mengejar-ngejar mereka bukanlah SHINJI, tetapi orang ini tidak dikenal ..

DIA ORANG LAIN!

"Siapa.. ini?" tanya Nanali. "Dia bukan Shinji" ujar Kise.

"Ahhh dasar boneka tak berguna, namanya sampah tetaplah sampah ... semuanya gagal" suara yang sangat dingin .. muncul dari balik kegelapan di ruangan itu. Orang itu terbungkus perban, dari wajah sampai tangan dan kakinya, dia mengenakan topi dan jubah kain tebal. "Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya sendirian" tukas pria tak dikenal itu.

"Suara itu ... " Kise meremang.

"Jangan-jangan dia yang ... mengendalikan semua ini?" sahut Kuroko. "Tidak mungkin .." Nanali bergidik.

"Halo Ryota Kise, lama tak bertemu tapi sayang aku tidak mau berlama-lama menjadi orang lemah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit?" pria itu... SHINJI... yang membunuh Shizuku dan Kenji.

"CEPAT KABURR! SEKARANG JUGA!" komando Aomine yang langsung bangkit.

"Oh maaf kalian terburu-buru ya" Shinji tidak melakukan apapun, sedangkan Kuroko dan Kise sudah mendekat ke pintu. Aomine tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu tidak bertindak tapi dari kilatan matanya dia menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat .. JAHAT.. Aomine tergelak, dia buru-buru berbalik dan dia pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"JANGAN BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA TETSU!" Teriakan Aomine ... tapi.. membuat semuanya terkejut tapi keterkejutan mereka tenggelam dalam suara ledakan dahsyat menggelegar...

"BLAAAAAAAARRRRR!"...

Semuanya... seketika menjadi gelap dan percikan api pun langsung memperlihatkan sosoknya...

PINTU ITU.. MELEDAK! DI DEPAN KISE DAN KUROKO!

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnyaa?! bagaimana nasib mereka semua? apakah takdir yang menunggu?

**.**

**.**

**"That is unexpected experience"**

**KUROKO TETSUYA**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYU!**  
**Woooww selama inikah aku pergi? sungguh **  
**ini naksah paling panjang yang pernah Yuzu buat!**  
**anyway makasi buat semua yang mendukung maap tidak bisa **  
**terlalu aktip karena banyak kendala well langsung aja yaa**  
**R^R**


End file.
